Zhou Yu's Journey
by BladeCapashen
Summary: Something that I thought of after I played Dynasty Tactics and with a little help from a friend. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Zhou Yu's Journey!

This is my first story. It starts off right when Guo Jia rams his boat into Zhou Yu's. If you played Dynasty Tactics, then you will understand the story. A friend inspired me to write this...so here it goes. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Zhou Yu shocked from Guo Jia's strike quickly jumps off his boat into the water, but unfortunately hit his head on a rock and his body floated away. The allies Shu and Wu quickly end their battle with Wei, making Cao Cao retreat to the north. Wu mourns over the loss of a great general, Sun Ce and Xiao Qiao suffered the worst. One lost a brother and one lost a lover. Wei spends no time mourning over their loss and begins to gather their forces for a final charge.  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
Zhou Yu washes ashore in a river near the mountains, but is still unconscious from the blow to the head. A farmer walking back home sees Zhou Yu on the ground and decides to help the man. The farmer picks up Zhou Yu and takes him to his home to tend to Zhou's wounds. An hour later he makes it home and his wife and kids stare at him from the door. The man lays Zhou's body on the only bed that they have, the wife begins searching for bandages, and the kids stand at the end of the bed and stare at the body their father has brought home. The father begins to explain the story of how he found this man to his family.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
The wife was in the kitchen watching her kids play outside and suddenly she hears a noise coming from the bedroom. She quickly rushes in there to find Zhou Yu trying to get up, but she tells him to rest and so he lies back down. She asked him who he was and where he came from, but he did not know what she spoke of and so she called on one of her children to run and get a doctor. The child ran with great speed and came back with the doctor that lived down the road within a few minutes. The wife told the doctor about this man her husband found and that he doesn't know anything about who he is or where he came from. The doctor takes a look at Zhou and sees that his head has been damaged. He tells the woman that the man suffers from amnesia and that he is not able to remember who he is or where he is from, or anything else for that matter. The doctor leaves and the wife tells her children to come back in for dinner and she sees her husband coming home and decides to tell him the what has happened.  
  
Back at Wei...  
  
Cao Cao has captured all officers of Shu and Wu except for Sun Ce, Xiao Qiao, Ma Chao, and Zhuge Liang. They hide in the forest from Cao Cao's armies and hope they do not get found.  
  
Author: Hope you like the story so far. Please review and no flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

BladeCapashen (Author): Now I am going to start dialogs to make things much better. Ekeyo Ro will be the farmer's wife; farmer will be Farmer (I didn't come up with a big name for him yet), and that should be it unless you want to name the children too.  
  
Carth: Aww come on name the poor kids.  
  
BladeCapashen: Hey Carth shut up!!!  
  
Carth: You got it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Since Zhou Yu was going to spend sometime at the farm, Ekeyo Ro and Farmer thought it would be best for him to work in the market and maybe he could find a familiar face or in time get his memory back.  
  
Ekeyo Ro: Hey, how is work? Did you see any familiar faces?  
  
Zhou Yu stares at the woman confused of what she has asked.  
  
Ekeyo Ro: Hmm, still quiet. Looks like you did a good days work in the market. Come on lets go home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the kingdom of Wei...  
  
Xu Zhu: My lord, the scouts have not yet found the remaining generals.  
  
Cao Cao: Can't you fools do anything right. Find them and kill them. I will not tolerate any more failures.  
  
Xiahou Dun: Wait cousin, you of all people should know that death is not the answer to everything.  
  
Cao Cao: Hmm, maybe you are right.  
  
Sima Yi: Fools! Fools! Zhuge Liang is too smart to be left alive. If you find him bring him to me.  
  
Cao Cao: What are you going to do with him Sima Yi?  
  
Sima Yi: You will see when the time comes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Deep in the forest far away from the kingdom of Wei...  
  
Xiao Qiao: I miss Master Zhou Yu.  
  
Sun Ce: So do I, but we must keep moving. Bro I wish you were here, I could use your words of wisdom right about now.  
  
Ma Chao: We do not have many supplies. In the morning one of us should go to the market and buy our supplies.  
  
Xiao Qiao: I will go!  
  
Zhuge Liang: Very well, but do not get caught by Cao Cao's armies.  
  
Xiao Qiao: Do not worry for I will not get caught.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ekeyo and Zhou make it back to the farm and walk inside the house to find Farmer taking a break from a hard days work in the fields  
  
Farmer: How did it feel working in the market today?  
  
Ekeyo: Just great, but he still has not spoken a word.  
  
Farmer: Maybe he is shy. By the way dear did you hear Cao Cao has captured all officers of Shu and Wu except for Sun Ce, Xiao Qiao, Ma Chao, and Zhuge Liang.  
  
Zhou hits the table with his fist.  
  
Zhou Yu: Cao Cao, Sun Ce, Xiao Qiao, Ma Chao, Zhuge Liang!  
  
Farmer: Well looks like someone can talk after all, do you know them?  
  
Zhou Yu: No, but those names sound familiar.  
  
Farmer: Is that so, I will have to take you to lord Cao Cao in the morning after we purchase a few things at the market. Then maybe you will get your memory back after you see our lord.  
  
Zhou Yu: Very well, I will go with you.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
BladeCapashen: Another great story, man I might actually go and write a book.  
  
Zhou Yu: Your not going to write any books.  
  
Carth: Yeah!  
  
Blade and Zhou: Hey Carth!  
  
Carth: Yeah!  
  
Blade and Zhou: Shut up!  
  
Carth: You got it. 


	3. Chapter 3

BladeCapashen: You might be shocked a little in this chapter and I'm not going to give it away that would just ruin this part of the story. Farmer has now been named Carth...lucky bastard.  
  
Carth: What was that?  
  
BladeCapashen: Shut up Carth! I can destroy you like that.  
  
Carth: You got it.  
  
Zhou Yu: Ha!!! Carth is whipped.  
  
BladeCapashen: Enough, the story is starting.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Zhou Yu and Carth left the farmhouse as soon as the sun rose above the trees, to the market. When they finally make it to the market. In the crowd is a woman, wearing a robe and hood, unaware of what she may find. She purchases her goods and packs the goods in a basket. She backs up and bumps into a man. Startled, she drops her basket and both her and the man knelt down for the basket and picking up any food that had fallen out.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Sorry, I was not watching where I was walking."  
  
The woman pulls her hood off. It is Xiao Qiao and she begins to cry.  
  
Xiao Qiao: "ZHOU YU, YOUR ALIVE!!!"  
  
Everyone in the market stops and looks at the two.  
  
Zhou Yu: "You must have mistaken me, I am not Zhou Yu."  
  
Xiao Qiao: "No, you are Zhou Yu and I am your wife Xiao Qiao! Don't you remember me?"  
  
Zhou Yu: "Your Xiao Qiao, the one Cao Cao is after."  
  
Xiao Qiao: "What's wrong with you Zhou Yu?  
  
Carth: "He had amnesia and does not remember anything. I know that his memory will come back. In the mean time you should go hide on my farm."  
  
Zhou Yu: "You would help this woman and hide her from our lord Cao Cao? I refuse to be a traitor!"  
  
Zhou Yu grabbed Xiao Qiao and tied her up. Then, he turned around, knocked Carth out with one punch and tied him up as well.  
  
Zhou Yu: I will turn in Xiao Qiao and you also Carth. No one will betray our lord."  
  
He grabbed the end of the rope and pulled them both towards Cao Cao's castle.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inside the Castle...  
  
A soldier walks into the throne room interrupting Cao Cao's meeting with Sima Yi.  
  
Soldier: "Sire, I have important news."  
  
Cao Cao: "It better be something really important if you wish to live."  
  
Soldier: "It is sire. Lord Zhou Yu has come with Xiao Qiao and a traitor as prisoners."  
  
Cao Cao: "So, Zhou Yu lives."  
  
Sima Yi: "It could be a trick my lord."  
  
Cao Cao: "Bring him in along with the elite guards."  
  
The soldier runs to go get Zhou Yu and the elite guards.  
  
Sima Yi: "Are you sure you wish to let him in so easily."  
  
Cao Cao: "Do not worry. He will not be foolish enough to do anything with so many guards around him."  
  
The soldier opens the door. Zhou Yu proceeds forward still pulling Xiao Qiao and Carth along behind him. The guards follow behind the prisoners watching every move they make. Zhou Yu stops in front of the throne and pulls the prisoners in front of him and then pushes them, making them fall.  
  
Zhou Yu: "My lord, I bring you gifts."  
  
Xiao Qiao: "Don't do this Zhou!!!"  
  
Zhou Yu: "Silence wench!!!"  
  
Zhou Yu slaps Xiao Qiao in the face, and she begins to cry. Cao Cao smirks and is pleased by Zhou Yu's actions.  
  
Cao Cao: "Well done Zhou Yu. Did Guo Jia also survive the boat crash?"  
  
Zhou Yu: "Who?"  
  
Carth: "He does not know, he has amnesia.  
  
A thought struck through Cao Cao and Sima Yi's minds at that moment. They whispered in a corner and devised a plan and quickly went with it.  
  
Cao Cao: "Hmm, this maybe better than I thought. Kill the farmer and his family. Lock Xiao Qiao away with the rest."  
  
Sima Yi: "Indeed a happy day today! Welcome back to Wei, Lord Zhou Yu."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cao Cao and Sima Yi: Mwuhahahahahahahahaaa!!! We're gonna win!!!  
  
BladeCapashen: The commas I tried out, so if you like tell me. In the next story Zhou Yu will get a new sword, but I have not thought of a name. You can help me with that. That about covers it. Thank you bratty and Aries for reviewing. Aries I know you are a pretty good writer and I may have to get some tips from you. Please read and review. Hope you liked it. 


	4. Zhou Yu of Wei!

Zhou Yu: I am never stupid!!! I just have amnesia. Blade, am I stupid?  
  
BladeCapashen: No comment Master Zhou.  
  
Zhou Yu: I thought I was your favorite character?  
  
B/C: You are, but you can defend yourself. I already defend you enough everyday.  
  
Zhou Yu: I was not shot by a poisonous arrow.  
  
B/C: I know Master Zhou. Now let the story start.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 4- Zhou Yu of Wei  
  
Day turns to night and in front of the castle door is a guillotine. The soldiers light their torches and the torches around the castle.  
  
Every citizen is called to the town square to watch the execution of Carth and his family. In the crowd are three mysterious people in robes watching a small group of guards drinking and having a good time. They walk towards the guards and knock them out. One of the figures looks around to make sure they did not catch anyone's attention, but they were not seen. They dragged the bodies into an alley and stripped them of their armor.  
  
Mysterious Person#1: "All is going according to plan, hide in the crowds and slowly make your way towards the castle."  
  
Mysterious Person#2: "By the sword of justice, I shall have my revenge."  
  
Mysterious Person#3: "Man, this will be fun."  
  
They quickly made their way into the crowd slowly heading towards the castle. The castle doors begin to open, out comes the guards with Carth and his family. They are placed on the guillotine and ready for execution. Behind the guards are Cao Cao, Sima Yi, and Zhou Yu.  
  
Mysterious Person#3: "No, it couldn't be! ZHOU YU!!!"  
  
Instantly archers came out of hiding with their arrows aimed at the man.  
  
Cao Cao: "Just as Zhou Yu planned. All archers fire at will! Guards kill the farmer and his family!"  
  
Arrows flew down the castle killing many people, but not one arrow touched the man. For he came prepared with a shield and sword, on his side were two tonfas. Another mysterious figure made his way quickly to the guillotine with his spear. He quickly saved the children, but was not fast enough to save their parents. The first mysterious figure cast a mist spell. Mist quickly covered the town square.  
  
Mysterious Person#1: "Sun Ce, Ma Chao run away!"  
  
A sudden wind blew and the mist was gone.  
  
Sima Yi: "You will not escape me Zhuge Liang! My magic is much more powerful than yours."  
  
Sima Yi shot a blast of energy at Zhuge Liang. Zhuge was caught off guard and the blast sent him flying into a wall. Zhuge fainted and began to bleed.  
  
Ma Chao: "Oh no, the blast went straight through Zhuge."  
  
Ma Chao ran towards Zhuge Liang. He picked up Zhuge and placed him on his back. Then he ran out of the town back into the forest along with Sun Ce.  
  
Cao Cao: " They got away! Send all armies out to capture them."  
  
Zhou Yu: "No. My lord. Let me handle them myself."  
  
Cao Cao: "Very well, but you will need a sword."  
  
Cao Cao pulls out his Sword of Light and gives it to Zhou Yu.  
  
Cao Cao: "When you kill them, bring me their heads. Now go!"  
  
With that Zhou Yu ran into the night.  
  
Sima Yi: My lord, that was your sword."  
  
Cao Cao: "You forget that Zhao Yun had my other sword that he stole from me at Chang Ban and I took it back when I captured him.  
  
Sima Yi: "Do you think it was right to let Zhou Yu leave."  
  
Cao Cao: "Do not worry. He will not regain his memories."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
B/C: When I wrote this story it looked a lot longer. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
Zhuge Liang: OUCH!!! Carefully I have a wound there. Do you know how to use medicine correctly?  
  
Ma Chao: Hold still Lord Zhuge.  
  
Blade hands Zhou Yu a bottle of medicine.  
  
Zhou Yu: If this is the medicine for Zhuge, Then what is Ma Chao using.  
  
B/C: POISON!!! I switched the bottles; I knew it would make you happy.  
  
Zhou Yu: Indeed.  
  
Blade and Zhou: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Brother vs Brother

B/C: Sorry the last chapter was so small. I swear when I write the story down it looks much bigger.

Zhou Yu: I like the story even though it may look small at times.

B/C: Yeah Zhou like my short stories.

Zhou Yu: I did not say that.

B/C: But…Master Zhou.

Zhou Yu: You did not defend me, but you did poison Zhuge. Anyways…let the story begin.

Chapter 5- Brother vs. Brother

                The sun rose above the mountains and a new day has come. Bloodstains and dead bodies still lay in the town square. Cao Cao does not care about the people that were killed and would have more killed if he wanted. He began to devise a plan of how he should kill the generals he captured and what to do with all their weapons.

In the Forest…

Sun Ce and Ma Chao continue to run through the forest, but Ma Chao was growing weary from carrying Zhuge Liang. Ma Chao began to slow down.

Ma Chao: "Sun Ce, I must rest for a moment."

Sun Ce: "We have to keep running or Cao Cao's armies will capture us."

Sun Ce notices a figure from far behind Ma Chao and that person was gaining speed.

Sun Ce: "Oh no it's Zhou Yu!!! No time to rest Ma Chao… We have to run!!!

Ma Chao stopped and placed Zhuge Liang on the ground

Ma Chao: "SUN CE!!!"

Sun Ce stops and turns around.

Ma Chao: "I will run no longer. It is better to face the opponent rather than run away from him. Take Zhuge to a doctor… I will handle Zhou Yu."

Sun Ce picks up Zhuge Liang and turns around.

Sun Ce: "Good luck Ma Chao!!!"

Ma Chao: "Thanks… and good luck to you too!!!"

Sun Ce runs away deeper into the forest. Ma Chao readies his spear and waits for Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu notices the enemy has stopped and is ready to fight. He pulls out the sword Cao Cao gave him and begins to run faster. A minute or so later Zhou Yu makes it to Ma Chao.

Zhou Yu: "I am Zhou Yu of Wei, give up or you shall die!!!"

Ma Chao: "I am Ma Chao of Shu, and I shall never give up to the likes of you."

The two fierce warriors stood there staring at one another waiting for the first move to be made. Sweat slowly rolled down Ma Chao's forehead towards his eye… Ma Chao blinked. Zhou Yu turned his sword reflecting the sun's light into Ma Chao's eyes blinding him temporarily. Zhou Yu extended his left arm out in front of him, opened his hand, and shot a fireball at Ma Chao. Ma Chao could not dodge the blast, because he had his eyes closed from the blinding light from Zhou Yu's sword. The fireball struck Ma Chao in the chest and the force of the fireball knocked him back into a tree. A tree limb fell on top of him along with a few other limbs. Ma Chao opened his eyes and saw Zhou Yu shoot a fireball at the tree limbs. The limbs quickly caught on fire. Ma Chao could not breathe or see. Zhou Yu smirked, but Ma Chao broke through the fire and limbs.

Ma Chao: "I won't let you win!"

Zhou Yu laughs

Zhou Yu: "I have already won!"

Sun Ce: "You have not won yet Zhou!!!"

Ma Chao: "No, Sun Ce you must protect Zhuge Liang."

Sun Ce punches Ma Chao in the gut.

Sun Ce: "Don't worry I found a doctor's house by accident. He is being treated as we speak. Oh sorry if I hurt you badly with that punch, it should knock you out in a couple of seconds. I did it for your own good and because I want to take Zhou on."

Ma Chao: "That's fine by me as long as Zhuge Liang is safe. Take him down Sun Ce."

Ma Chao drops his Stallion's Fury and then falls to the ground peacefully sleeping.

Sun Ce: "Don't you worry, I can take him on."

Sun Ce grips his tonfas tightly and prepares for battle.

Sun Ce: "Why are you doing this Zhou?"

Zhou Yu: "To prove my loyalty to my lord, if you really must know."

Sun Ce: "I do not wish to fight you Zhou, but you leave me with no other choice."

Sun Ce gets into his fighting stance.

Zhou Yu: "Well then… PREPARE YOURSELF!!!"

Zhou Yu gets into his fighting stance. Sun Ce rushes towards Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu dodges and sticks out his leg, making Sun Ce trip and fall into mud. Zhou Yu begins to laugh as Sun Ce picks himself up and then slips into the mud again.

Zhou Yu: "You never cease to amaze me Ce."

Zhou Yu starts backing away from Sun Ce as he is getting up.

Zhou Yu: "What are you doing to me? Why do I remember fighting you before?"

Sun Ce: "Brother, you act as if you never knew me. What has Cao Cao done to you?"

Zhou Yu: "My lord helped me remember who I was and who our enemy is. I am not you brother and I never will be."

Sun Ce: "We are sworn brothers Zhou…"

Zhou Yu: "Enough of your tricks, it's time for you to die."

Zhou Yu ran at Sun Ce preparing to strike him, but Sun Ce harden his grip on both his tonfas and hit Zhou Yu in the stomach. Zhou Yu coughed up blood and staggered backwards. His foot got caught in a hole and he fell on his back. His head hit the ground hard and he was knocked unconscious.

Sun Ce: "I am sorry that I had to do that brother. Looks like I should got you and Ma Chao to the doctor's house."

Sun Ce picks up Zhou Yu and places him on one shoulder, then places Ma Chao on his other shoulder.

Sun Ce: "Man if you guys were as big as Xu Zhu, then I would be as flat as the ground."

About 30 minutes pass and Sun Ce finally exits the forest and the doctor is standing right there as if he were waiting for him.

Doctor: "Did you get those mushrooms I asked for?"

Sun Ce: "Umm… well I got back tracked."

Doctor: "Wonderful, more patients to tend to. One more thing, I found those mushrooms and your friend is healing."

Sun Ce: "Thanks Doc!!!"

The doctor hits Sun Ce in the head.

Doctor: " No thanks to you… you lazy muddy drug addicted good for nothing. Now bring these people to my house, take a bath, and find me some more mushrooms."

Sun Ce: "Yes sir."

An hour has passed and Sun Ce enters the doctor's house with mushrooms. Ma Chao is awake and cleaning the house.

Sun Ce: "Hey your alright, but why are you cleaning?"

Ma Chao: "The doctor told me to clean his house, I figured why not. He did help me so I owe it to him."

Doctor: "Back to work slave and take a bath! Sun Ce you brought the mushrooms I asked for. Good now you can make diner."

Sun Ce: "I have to make dinner with mushrooms…Yuck!!!"

Doctor: "Quit complaining and cook slave."

Thus Sun Ce was pushed into the kitchen and was forced to make dinner. Not long after Zhuge Liang woke up.

Zhuge Liang: "Where am I and what has happen?

Doctor: "Good your awake. You can sort out my book collection."

Ma Chao walks in.

Ma Chao: "I am done sweeping… Lord Zhuge Liang your okay."

Zhuge Liang: "Good to see you Lord Ma Chao. Could you tell me what has happen and where am I?"

Ma Chao puts his broom aside and pulled up a chair. Then he began telling Zhuge what has occurred. After Ma Chao finished talking Sun Ce walked in.

Sun Ce: "Dinner is… Lord Zhuge Liang is alive!!!"

Zhuge Liang: "Good to see you as well Lord Sun Ce. How is Lord Zhou Yu?"

Sun Ce: "I do not know, but I hope he will get better."

Zhuge Liang: "I hope so too."

In a dungeon under Cao Cao's castle…

Cao Cao enters Xiao Qiao's cell.

Xiao Qiao: " What do you want you… you… VILLAIN!?!?!?"

Cao Cao: "Villain am I? How true. You're coming with me."

Xiao Qiao: "Why should I?"

Cao Cao: "So that I may use you as leverage. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

B/C: I'm also sorry it took so long to make this story, but the plus is I do not have to take Midterms and how dare you start my story Master Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu: I just had too.

B/C: Oh yeah well I just have to punch you.

Zhou Yu: No anything but those big man hands.

B/C: Read, Enjoy, and Review while I beat up Master Zhou Yu.

Zhou and Blade: Have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!!!


	6. Zhou Yu Returns!

B/C: Sorry it took me so long with the new chapter, but my girlfriend (ex-girlfriend now) kept me down. I'm not going to waste time with a short funny part with Zhou Yu and me. I'll just start the story. I apologize for any inconvenience.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 6- The Return of Zhou Yu  
  
At the doctor's house...  
  
All the warriors but one sit at the dinner table to eat dinner and drink the saki. Sun Ce was next to Zhou Yu making sure that his brother will get better. Seconds become minutes and minutes become hours, but there was no sign of Zhou Yu ever waking.  
  
Sun Ce: "Hey bro... are you getting any better."  
  
Zhou Yu remains in a deep sleep.  
  
Sun Ce: " I know you were not yourself brother. You never acted like that before. What has Cao Cao done to you? ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
Sun Ce slams his fist into a table. The table broke into many pieces. Sun Ce began to cry and a tear ran down Zhou Yu's face. Zhuge Liang walks into the room.  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Sun Ce join us! The saki is good!"  
  
Sun Ce: "No, I think I'll just stay here and take care of Zhou Yu."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Any ideas of how to rescue our friends from Cao Cao?"  
  
Sun Ce: "I do know what to do. If Zhou Yu were awake he could help us."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "It's going to be hard for him to recover from amnesia."  
  
Sun Ce: " WHAT!?!?"  
  
Zhuge Liang walks towards the bookshelf and pulls out a book.  
  
Zhuge Liang: " I was interested in reading some books the doctor had, then I came across a journal of patients that have either been treated or still need treatment by the doctor."  
  
Zhuge Liang opens the book to the time Chi Bi occurred.  
  
Zhuge Liang: "These are all the people he treated during Chi Bi and if you continue on to the next day you see a familiar name."  
  
Zhuge Liang turns the page, scrolls through the names and points at Zhou Yu's name, and then slides his finger off to the side of his name.  
  
Zhuge Liang: "It says he suffered from memory loss or as some would say amnesia. So I would guess someone took him to Cao Cao and along the way ran into Xiao Qiao. Who knows what happen then, but Cao Cao must have been told about Zhou Yu's amnesia and thus he used this to his advantage."  
  
Sun Ce: "Well that would explain a lot about what has happened thus far."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Yes it would, but Xiao Qiao should have made Zhou Yu remember something and the same should go for you."  
  
Sun Ce: "He did remember the training we went through."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Then we must hope that his memory will return."  
  
Zhou Yu begins to mumble something.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Xiao...Xiao...Xiao..."  
  
Sun Ce: "It's okay bro, just take it easy you will see her again."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Outside of the doctor's house...  
  
A fat man and a huge bald headed man stand a few feet away from the doctor's house.  
  
Xu Zhu: "Sima Yi said that Zhou Yu will chase the traitors till they get here. THAT'S WHEN I EAT THEM!!!"  
  
Dian Wei: "Stay here stupid. I'm going to go see if they are coming anytime soon."  
  
Dian Wei walks into the woods and begins his search.  
  
Xu Zhu: "I'm getting hungry. I wonder if that person has cooked up something yummy."  
  
Xu Zhu walks to the doctor's house and knocks on the door.  
  
Xu Zhu: "Hey you home?"  
  
Xu Zhu breaks down the door and heads towards the kitchen.  
  
Xu Zhu: "I know your home because I smell the mushrooms you cooked."  
  
Xu Zhu enters the kitchen and finds the doctor drinking some saki with another man that looks odd.  
  
Xu Zhu: "Why did you not answer door?"  
  
Doctor: "Why did you break my door?"  
  
Xu Zhu: "Who is that person?"  
  
Doctor: "A friend of mine. Who are you?"  
  
Xu Zhu: "I Xu Zhu and I am hungry."  
  
Doctor: "Sit and eat with us then."  
  
Xu Zhu walk toward the table. Before he can sit down the odd gentleman stands up.  
  
Odd gentleman: "This is your last meal, for I Ma Chao shall have my revenge.  
  
Ma Chao draws his spear from under the table and in an instant he begins his attack. He swung his spear with all his might, but Xu Zhu managed to dodge the fierce blow and he began to roll towards Ma Chao. This attack caught Ma Chao off guard and the force of the blow sent him flying into a wall. Xu Zhu continued to roll towards Ma Chao to put an end to him once and for all. Suddenly a blast of energy flew across the room and hit Xu Zhu making him stop. Xu Zhu stood up, but then he was punched in the face with a tonfa. Ma Chao got back up on his feet, jumped towards Xu Zhu with his spear ready to strike. Xu Zhu turned around and with luck grabbed the spear with Ma Chao holding tightly onto it. Xu Zhu threw him into Sun Ce and they flew across the room. Zhuge Liang shot another blast of energy at Xu Zhu. Xu Zhu took the full force of the blast and it did not leave a scratch on him. Xu Zhu pulled out his mace and threw it at Zhuge Liang. The mace hit Zhuge Liang hard and he fell to the ground. Xu Zhu walked towards Zhuge Liang and picked up his mace. He turned towards Sun Ce and Ma Chao.  
  
Xu Zhu: "HUR...HUR!!! Now I finish you off Ma Chao and Sun Ce."  
  
Xu Zhu raises his mace high above his head ready to kill the two warriors. Suddenly a sword goes into Xu Zhu's head from the back to the front. The blade pokes out of his mouth and blood begins to pour out, then the sword was pulled out slowly.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Sorry to disappoint you Xu Zhu, but it looks like your finished."  
  
Xu Zhu begins to fall. Ma Chao and Sun Ce get out of the way so that they do not get crushed. The body hits the ground hard and blood began to cover the kitchen floor.  
  
Doctor: "Look at the mess you made."  
  
Sun Ce: "Bro you awake. Did your memory return?"  
  
Zhou Yu: "Hmm..."  
  
Zhou Yu punches Sun Ce in the gut.  
  
Zhou Yu: "That's for when you punched me in the stomach. Of course my memory is back."  
  
Sun Ce: "Welcome back bro and nice punch."  
  
Zhou Yu: "It's good to be back. Now we must make a plan to crush Cao Cao once and for all. Besides I have to get my wife back after what I done."  
  
Sun Ce: "Your not going without us."  
  
Zhou Yu: "Okay but first I must come up with a plan and we must hurry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Deep in the forest...  
  
Dian Wei: "Hmm...looks like someone passed here."  
  
Tiger: "RRRAAA!!!"  
  
The tiger attacks Dian Wei. He gets an upper hand, but another tiger jumps on his back and bites Dian Wei's head off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back at the doctor's house...  
  
Zhou Yu uses his healing spell to heal our other warriors from the fight with Xu Zhu.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Okay I had some time to think on a plan and well here it is. I will enter the castle with Ma Chao and Zhuge Liang tied up. Sun Ce you try to sneak inside the castle by climbing the wall that is less guarded by soldiers. Once inside you'll wait for us near the door to the castle when it is closing you will quickly rush inside and begin your way to the dungeon. I will have any guards available to watch you two while I chase after him. As soon as I am out of sight I want you to break through the ropes and attack. Sun Ce when you enter the dungeon I want you to find the guard with the keys, kill him while I kill the troops you passed in the dungeon. You will unlock their cells while I go unlock the weapon storage room. Once everyone is freed and has a weapon, then we shall all begin to attack every general of Wei. I however shall fight Cao Cao one on one and put an end to the chaos once and for all."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "That is such a brilliant plan, I envy your genius!  
  
Ma Chao: "Yes, it is a good plan!  
  
Sun Ce: "Alright then lets move out then... OHH WAIT ONE MORE THING!!!  
  
Sun Ce walks out of the kitchen to the bed Zhou Yu was resting in and reaches under the bed. He pulls out a sword and walks back into the kitchen.  
  
Sun Ce: "I dove into the water after I heard you died to find your body, but all I found was your sword."  
  
Sun Ce hands Zhou Yu his Ancient Sword. Zhou Yu reached out with his right arm, slowly opened his hand, and gripped the handle of his sword firmly. The Sword of Light at Zhou Yu's side began to glow brightly. The warriors stood in amazement as Zhou Yu began to pull out the Sword of Light. Once he pulled it out, both the Ancient Sword and the Sword of Light shined brightly. Both swords began to go closer to one another. Light from both swords filled the room and no one could see what was happening, then the light began to fade. Both of the swords were gone. In its place was a new sword...a more powerful sword. This sword was shaped like the Ancient Sword and the blade itself was that of the Sword of Light's blade. Everyone in the room was amazed at this new sword. Zhou Yu looked at the sword carefully and on the sword was an engraving.  
  
Zhou Yu: "The Ancient Sword of Light. Such a magnificent sword."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "I have read something similar to this, but from what I read this seems odd."  
  
Sun Ce: "What just happened and what seems odd?"  
  
Zhuge Liang: "What just occurred was the combining of two weapons to make one weapon greater than the two combined. What is odd about it is that it is suppose to combine with either a friend or a family's weapon. Zhou Yu's sword combined with an enemy's sword. Maybe there are new ways in combining that have not been documented."  
  
Sun Ce held his tonfas next to Ma Chao's spear, but nothing happened.  
  
Sun Ce: "Well that did not work out."  
  
Zhou Yu laughs.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Nice try bro. Come everyone, let us be on our way."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "While we are on our way to the castle may I look at that sword."  
  
Zhou Yu: "Certainly."  
  
The warriors left the doctor's house and headed for Cao Cao's castle.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile at Cao Cao's Castle...  
  
Cao Cao, all his generals, and a few mysterious warriors stand in the main hallway discussing a strategy.  
  
Cao Cao: "Be prepared at all cost and kill anyone that tries to come after me. Is that understood?"  
  
All Generals: "YES OHH GREAT AND POWERFUL LORD CAO CAO!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
B/C: Well it took me also awhile to type this stuff and within that time I have found me some potential girls. Anyway next story I shall bring back the funny little parts that my readers enjoy so much. So read, review, and enjoy. 


	7. Behind the scene's of the next chapteror...

Now you get a behind the stories look on the next chapter...  
  
B/C: Do not worry my adoring fan. I shall take care of the other characters (like Yuan Shao, Lu Bu, Diao Chan, Dong Zhuo, and so on like that) later on in the story and yes Dynasty Tactics is a game you all should play.  
  
Yuan Shao's arm pokes out of his bed and a river of blood begins to pour out as well.  
  
B/C: Darn you Lu Bu can't you keep the carpet in this house clean for one day. Okay, how much do I owe you?'  
  
Lu Bu: YOUR LIFE!!!  
  
Zhou Yu stabs Lu Bu in the back.  
  
Lu Bu: If I am to die then I shall die knowing Diao Chan is safe.  
  
Lu Bu falls and hits the floor like a ton of bricks.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile in the Author's basement...  
  
B/C: Tsk...Tsk...Tsk. Why must you not listen to my warnings Diao Chan?  
  
Grabs Zhou Yu's sword and stabs Diao Chan through the throat.  
  
Zhou Yu: Sir, it is time for your afternoon horseback-riding lesson.  
  
B/C: Very well.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
During the Author's ride on the back of red hare...  
  
The Author is riding at a high speed through the fields on red hare, when Zhou Yu quickly catches up to the Author on another red hare.  
  
Zhou Yu: Sir, there is a bomb attached to your red hare and if it slows down below 50mph the bomb will go off!!!  
  
B/C: WTF!!! Who dares plant a bomb on my horse?  
  
Zhou Yu: Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Saddam, Osama Bin Laden, all three Iron Chef's, Cher, and Michael Jackson...  
  
B/C: Of course they are all wanted and most of them do not have careers.  
  
The Author quickly jumps off the horse, and then about a minute later the horse explodes.  
  
B/C: Hope my enemy's would like horse for dinner.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Later that night in the boxing ring somewhere located in Las Vegas...  
  
Liu Bei and Cao Cao are up boxing one another. A light blue grenade is thrown at Liu Bei's head once he goes to punch Cao Cao. The grenade sticks to his head and goes off a few seconds later killing the two in the ring.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sometime later that night in Iraq...  
  
Saddam and Osama are sitting in their nice little safe cave, when all the sudden Zhou Yu walks in with a Machine Gun and kills the two brutally.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back in Las Vegas...  
  
Cher and Michael Jackson lay down after a long nose job. Until the Author walks in with a Magnum and shoots off both of they're noses killing them. Then before he leaves, he pulls out his Rocket Launcher and blows the place up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Morning time inside the place where they tape Iron Chef...  
  
The three Iron Chef's are rushing in from an emergency call. A figure walks across the stage looking like the host.  
  
Iron Chef's: Why did you call us here?  
  
The lights turn on and it is Zhou Yu.  
  
Zhou Yu: Pay back.  
  
The Author cuts the heads of all the Iron Chef's.  
  
Zhou Yu: Blade Capashen, you must prepare us a special meal...with those three bodies and I shall help.  
  
Blade and Zhou Yu work hard on preparing their meal. They quickly set the table and the meal, and then they disappear. The judges and the host walk in and begin to eat.  
  
Host: This is a wonderful taste; I never knew meat could taste like this, because I do not eat good meat much.  
  
Judges: Yes, we agree.  
  
Then an eyeball pops out of their soups, and then they all get so scared that they die. Blade and Zhou Yu reappear.  
  
Blade and Zhou Yu: Our cuisine shall reign supreme!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day while he types to his readers  
  
B/C: I know you all must be thinking what is going on. Simple I just wanted to give you guy/ and ladies :), a little something to laugh about since in the last chapter I was busy with the ex-g/f and all that and I know this is short, but I hope you all enjoy. 


	8. Zhou Yu's crazy day!

B/C: Okay, I felt like doing one more just for the fun of it this time Master Zhou Yu gets to have fun. You shall see what I mean by that.  
  
Picks up Zhou Yu.  
  
Zhou Yu: Hey, put me down Blade...PUT ME DOWN!!!  
  
Blade opens the door and throws him outside.  
  
B/C: Have fun Master!!!  
  
Shuts the door. Zhou Yu begins to beat on the door, but no one comes and opens it for him.  
  
Zhou Yu: The least you can do is give me a sword.  
  
Blade opens the door and throws Zhou Yu his sword, then quickly closes the door.  
  
Zhou Yu: Thanks.  
  
Zhou Yu turns around and he reads a sign saying South Park 10 miles west.  
  
Zhou Yu: NOOO!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR!!!  
  
B/C: I do not love god and for that I'll be sure that you will have an even more adventurous day...NOW GO!!!  
  
Zhou Yu starts walking to South Park.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
About an hour or so later...  
  
Zhou Yu finally reaches South Park.  
  
Zhou Yu: Goody now WTF do I do?  
  
A booth falls on top of Zhou Yu, not killing him but for other purposes. The booth starts changing Zhou Yu into a South Park character.  
  
Zhou Yu: Hey, what is that? Do not put that where I think you will put it...it's to...LARGE!!!  
  
The booth raises and Zhou Yu is in a Chi Bi state (small in height) (side note: Awe...he's soo cute!!!)  
  
Zhou Yu: WTF man, WTF is your problem you b**t f****r...OMG you just did not do what I think you just did man...  
  
Zhou Yu sighs.  
  
Zhou Yu: That is low man. So, screw you man I'm going home.  
  
Zhou Yu Bumps into Cartman (from now on shall be C/M), Kenny, Stan, and Kyle (I must apologize cause I do not remember the name of the other kid on South Park).  
  
C/M: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN?  
  
Kyle: Leave him alone dude he is totally new to this.  
  
C/M: HEY, SHUT THE F**K UP JEW!!! (Side note: I forgot who the Jew was in the show)  
  
Kenny: Mhmhmhm...mhmhmh....mhmhmhmhhm.  
  
C/M: Guess your right Kenny...So what's your name new kid?  
  
Zhou Yu: What, I am no kid I am Zhou Yu and I am like almost 2,000 years old, but Blade says to tell everyone I am 25.  
  
Kyle: Dude, you are as tall as us and you are 25?  
  
C/M: Dude, that is just soo totally messed up, but WTF man you can hang out with us Zhou Yu.  
  
Zhou Yu's sword begins to hover towards Kenny, stabbing Kenny in the face and chest.  
  
C/M, Stan, and Kyle: OMG HE KILLED KENNY!!!  
  
Zhou Yu: No, I didn't.  
  
C/M: DUDE WTF IS YOUR F*****G PROBLEM, WE LET YOU INTO OUR GROUP AND YOU KILL KENNY YOU M*****F****R!!!  
  
Zhou Yu: But, I did not do it.  
  
Suddenly a police siren goes off and Zhou Yu begins to run away. The cop rides up to the boys.  
  
Cop: Ohh, dear lord who could do such a thing.  
  
Kyle: That man running away did it.  
  
The cops began chasing Zhou Yu at a slow speed.  
  
Zhou Yu: I didn't do it...I DIDN'T DO IT!!!  
  
Zhou Yu reverts back to his original state before he entered South Park.  
  
Zhou Yu: Yeah, I am freed from South Park and trouble.  
  
But then something happened Zhou Yu did not expect. The cops passed the imaginary line entering the real world and became real cops.  
  
Cop: Freeze!!!  
  
Zhou Yu looks around real quickly and steps back some.  
  
Cop: I said freeze!!!  
  
Zhou Yu takes another step and falls down a manhole into a sewer and starts to run again. The cop comes down after him. After some while in the sewer Zhou Yu runs into a dead end that drains off into a lake (or river, stream, ocean, whatever I never seen the movie) about 1000 feet down. Zhou Yu turns around, but the cop cornered him and points his gun at Zhou Yu.  
  
Cop: Give up!!!  
  
Zhou Yu: BUT, I DID NOT DO IT!!!  
  
The cop steps closer to Zhou Yu (but is still a pretty good distance from Zhou Yu).  
  
Cop: I DON'T CARE!!!  
  
Zhou Yu jumps out of the sewer and begins to drop to the lake.  
  
Cop: Aww, fiddle sticks.  
  
Before Zhou Yu hit the water everything went black and the next thing he realizes, is that he goes through a black door into a small basketball court in New York City. Zhou Yu looks at his clothing. He is wearing black sunglasses, shoes, pants, and overcoat (kind of like the Matrix). Then, Zhou Yu looks around the court.  
  
Zhou Yu: This was good in the movies, but do you really expect me to fight so many Mr. Smith's?  
  
Doves suddenly fly into the air and a man in a nice suit walks up slowly.  
  
Zhou Yu: Ohh, this is the happiest moment of my life!!!  
  
Zhuge Liang: Mr. Zhou Yu, what a pleasant surprise. Did you get my package?  
  
Zhou Yu smirks and cracks his knuckles.  
  
Zhou Yu: No, I did not get any package, but this sure is something I always wanted to do!  
  
Zhuge Liang: Well that does not matter now, but I shall take back what you took from me...  
  
Many Zhuge Liang's appear in suits and two of them hold Zhou Yu down so he does not move. The real Zhuge Liang plunges his right hand into Zhou Yu's chest.  
  
Zhuge Liang: PURPOSE!!!  
  
A metallic like liquid begins to cover Zhou Yu's body slowly, before it covers his whole body Zhou Yu fights back and the metallic liquid begins to go back from whence it came. Zhuge Liang gets frustrated and suddenly Zhou Yu breaks free of the other Zhuge Liang's hold, then he punches the real one and begins a big fight between him and all the Zhuge Liang's. Zhou Yu pulled out his sword and fought all of the Zhuge Liang's to the death; killing one after the other till the real Zhuge Liang was left.  
  
Zhuge Liang: I HATE YOU SOO MUCH!!!  
  
Zhou Yu: Get over it!  
  
Zhou Yu put his sword away and walked slowly towards Zhuge Liang, but Zhuge Liang charged out at him and that is when Zhou Yu punched Zhuge Liang right in the chest. His fist went right through killing Zhuge Liang.  
  
Zhuge Liang: I did it all for a better world...  
  
Zhuge Liang hits the ground after his death sentence. Zhou Yu does a little dance of joy and flies out of the place. Everything becomes black again, and then next thing Zhou Yu realizes is that he is in a jeep with a glass of water on the dashboard and Sun Ce is sitting next to him. It is dark outside and raining heavily, then suddenly the water inside the glass begins to ripple.  
  
Sun Ce: Bro, check that out!!!  
  
Sun Ce points out of the window. Zhou Yu turns and looks only to see a pair of giant legs a few feet away from the jeep, then a head comes down and a big brown eye looks into the jeep.  
  
Xiao Qiao: MASTER ZHOU YU!!! OHH, I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH HUSBAND AND I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!!!  
  
Sun Ce and Zhou Yu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Xiao Qiao puts her hands on top of the jeep and rips the top of it off and grabs Zhou Yu.  
  
Xiao Qiao: TIME TO KISS YOUR LOVELY WIFE MASTER ZHOU YU!!!  
  
Zhou Yu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Before Xiao Qiao kisses Zhou Yu everything goes dark again and the next thing Zhou Yu realizes is that he is back in Blade's front yard.  
  
Zhou Yu: YES, I DID IT!!!  
  
Blade opens the front door.  
  
B/C: Did you have fun Master Zhou Yu?  
  
Zhou Yu: Well when I killed all the Zhuge Liang's it was fun, but everything else was just weird...especially South Park. Please do not ever do that to me again.  
  
B/C: Do not worry yourself Master Zhou Yu. For I have Harvest Moon on Gamecube, my best friend got Samurai Warriors, and I am getting closer to finishing the newest chapter. Plus I am working on something new and secret.  
  
Zhou Yu: Hurray, Samurai Warriors!!! I want to play as the guy that kinda looks like me only with a spear.  
  
B/C: Already took him Master, why don't you choose the cool guy with the sword. He reminds me of a straight Zhang He.  
  
Zhou Yu: Well, that is an eye opener!!!  
  
B/C: I know come on try it out before it gets too late!  
  
Blade and Zhou Yu go back inside of his house and play the two games. They were very happy about the many hours of game play... The End!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
B/C: I hope you all enjoyed my last funny chapter, give me a little bit more time to work on the real story and I should have it up... I promise. So, please read, review, and enjoy!!! Farewell!!! 


	9. Falling Awei

Blade vigorously types and plays games at the same time.  
  
B/C: Sorry to all my fans that you all had to wait. It's just that Final Fantasy 1 (and finish 10-2 and Crystal Chronicles which I did), Samurai Warriors (beat it), The Sims (don't ask me why I got this game but I like it), The Legend of Zelda (the very first one for NES, but remade for Gameboy Advance), and finally Final Fantasy 11 all have to be played and they screech at me with bloody murdering screeches. Aside from that I am also pleased to announce I have a new girlfriend (HURRAY!!!). Ohh and one more thing...my apologies to all for taking so long and for making those last two chapters about something totally else, but I had to keep my fans entertained.  
  
Zhou Yu: OHH MY GOD BLADE SHUT UP!!! I had to play all those games too.  
  
Blade looks stupidly at Zhou Yu and then bonks him in the head.  
  
B/C: Well if someone else living here would not take up my gaming time and stop eating everything then everything would be okay.  
  
Zhou Yu: Fine, I will go to the store and buy food while you show our fans the new story with a funny title.  
  
Zhou leaves off to the store with Lu Xun and Xiao Qiao.  
  
B/C: Well, that store will not be left standing after they leave (because Lu Xun loves to play with fire too much). Well I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and the title.  
  
Chapter 7- Falling Awei (Part 1)  
  
Our warriors after a long run through the forest finally caught glimpse of Cao Cao's castle. Zhou Yu pulled out a rope that he picked up at the doctor's house and tied Zhuge Liang and Ma Chao together.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Sorry about this guys, but it must be done in order to put an end to Cao Cao."  
  
Ma Chao: "It is fine with me... I am just one more step closer to avenging my father's death."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Cao Cao shall fall! But, could you loosen the rope a little?"  
  
Zhou Yu tightens the rope around the two just so he could get a good laugh out of hurting Zhuge Liang.  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Ouch, it is too tight!"  
  
Zhou Yu: "Let us be on our way. Wait one minute where is Sun Ce?"  
  
Sun Ce came running through the woods with a huge mace and a huge axe. He stops and puts the two weapons down.  
  
Sun Ce: "You know I do not see anyone else trying to carry two heavy weapons."  
  
Zhou Yu: "Umm...Sun Ce I have two questions to ask. Why did you carry the heavy weapons in the first place? And, doesn't that axe belong to Dian Wei."  
  
Sun Ce: "Well, I found the axe where we fought earlier. I had to sneak around two sleeping tigers to get it. Then I stepped into a pile of bones by accident and well the noise woke the tigers up. Of course they tried to kill me and eat me, but neither one won against me."  
  
Zhou Yu: "Okay, now why did you even carry the heavy weapons in the first place?"  
  
Sun Ce: "To see if they would fuse together."  
  
Zhou Yu: "And did the two weapons fuse?"  
  
Sun Ce frowns.  
  
Sun Ce: "No, they have not."  
  
Zhou Yu: "Okay then, put the weapons down so we can continue without someone falling behind."  
  
Sun Ce: "Okay."  
  
Sun Ce puts the two weapons on the ground and our warriors continue their journey into Cao Cao's castle.  
  
Later in front of the main gate...  
  
A few guards stand around talking about their families. Zhou Yu pulling Ma Chao and Zhuge Liang with him walks up to the guards.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Open the gate, so that I may deliver these traitors to Lord Cao Cao."  
  
Guard #1: "Our lord will be most pleased! Open the gate at once!"  
  
The gate begins to open, once it was halfway open, Zhou Yu began to walk through the gate with his prisoners.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sun Ce is trying to climb over the wall to get inside. He fell down a few times, but on the 10th try he made it to the top.  
  
Sun Ce: "Whew... that sure was a tough climb! Well I better make my way to the castle now."  
  
Sun Ce ties one end of a rope on a ledge, and then he ties the other end around his waist. He begins to descend the other side of the wall to the ground instead of run along the top walkway to the castle, then he slipped yet again, but the rope was able to stop him before he hit the ground (which was only a few feet).  
  
Sun Ce: "Whew... that was a close one!"  
  
The rope suddenly breaks and Sun Ce hits the ground.  
  
Sun Ce: "OUCH!!!"  
  
Sun Ce gets up, dusts himself off, and begins sneaking to the front castle door.  
  
Meanwhile with Zhou Yu and his "prisoners"...  
  
Zhou Yu: "Well, that was easy. I just hope Sun Ce actually climbed the wall and made it to the other side. I also hope that he knows how to sneak towards the castle."  
  
Suddenly there is a loud noise coming from a dark alley.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Well, why don't we just wake up the whole entire castle and tell them our plans."  
  
Zhou Yu looks into the alley taps his foot on the ground and shakes his head to Sun Ce's horrible sneaking. A guard that was in the area and heard the noise went to investigate. Zhou Yu quickly stopped the guard.  
  
Zhou Yu: "It was only a cat, I seen it chase a mouse into the alley. No need to worry."  
  
Guard #2: "Yeah that damn cat has been causing all kinds of noises this night. I will get back to my duties."  
  
The guard returns back to his duties. Zhou Yu continues towards the castle with his prisoners.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Well that was close."  
  
Minutes later...  
  
Zhou Yu arrives at the front castle doors. Sun Ce hides in the shadows and meows like a cat to signal Zhou Yu. The castle doors begin to open slowly. Zhou Yu proceeds forward into the castle. Sun Ce prepares himself for his run into the castle, but is suddenly hit in the back of the head. Sun Ce falls to the ground in an unconscious state. From the shadows a ninja appears, picks up Sun Ce and disappears back into the shadows. The doors to castle begin to close once Zhou Yu entered the castle. Zhou Yu begins to hesitate a little, but shakes it off. Cao Cao enters the main hall from his throne room with a big evil grin on his face.  
  
Cao Cao: "You have done well this evening Lord Zhou Yu! I am very pleased with the two officers you brought to me."  
  
Zhou Yu: "Thank you Lord Cao Cao... but I have failed you by not being able to capture that scum Sun Ce!"  
  
Cao Cao: "Do not worry we were able to capture Sun Ce, with the aid of a ninja. Hanzo, show yourself to Lord Zhou Yu."  
  
From the shadows in the main hall a ninja appears dress in black with Sun Ce on his shoulders. He walks slowly to Cao Cao's side.  
  
Hanzo: "I found this one hiding in the shadows waiting for the right moment to run inside. I must also say he made the worst imitation of a cat ever."  
  
Cao Cao: "Now that Sun Ce has been captured, my collection is complete. I would love to see all of the general's die at once, but there will be one officer that dies tonight. Lord Zhou Yu, I would be honored if you would kill Sun Ce right here... right now!"  
  
Zhou Yu: "With pleasure my lord."  
  
Zhou Yu slowly walks to Hanzo. Hanzo slowly puts Sun Ce down and picks him up just enough for Zhou Yu to stab him threw. Cao Cao backs away. Sun Ce has a smirk on his face with his eyes slightly closed all of the way. Zhou Yu smirks back at Sun Ce.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Rest in peace..."  
  
Sun Ce quickly spins around and punches Hanzo in the gut and then the face. Hanzo stumbles back a little and before he regained his balance, Zhou Yu pulls out his sword and cuts off Hanzo's head before he hits the ground.  
  
Zhou Yu: "... Hanzo."  
  
Cao Cao, enraged at Zhou Yu for regaining his memory and killing one of his great officers, shoots a death blast at Sun Ce. Suddenly a figure in red armor carrying a spear grabs Sun Ce and pulls him away from the blast. Cao Cao quickly retreats up a flight of stairs and continues up them till he makes it to the top of his castle. He then waits for Zhou Yu to arrive, but Cao Cao is not up there alone...  
  
Zhou Yu: "He ran away, we should now free everyone and take the castle."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "A very wise..."  
  
Suddenly the ground below Zhuge Liang, Ma Chao, and Sun Ce collapses.  
  
Zhou Yu: "They built trap doors in the floor... just wonderful."  
  
Stranger: "Do not worry we shall find your friends, release the prisoners, and take the castle."  
  
Zhou Yu: "Sounds like a great idea to me. Ohh, thank you for saving Sun Ce and who are you stranger."  
  
Stranger: "I am Yukimura Sanada, I came from Japan because I was in pursuit of Hanzo and kill him for killing my Lord, but you killed him instead. It should be I who thanks you."  
  
Zhou Yu: "Well we can just call it even then, I am Zhou Yu and it is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Yukimura: "A pleasure meeting you as well Zhou Yu."  
  
Both warriors shake hands and make their way to the basement where the other officers are being held.  
  
Meanwhile with Zhuge Liang...  
  
Zhuge Liang finally hits the cement floor deep in the basement. He slowly gets up and looks around to see many spell books on shelves against the basement walls. Suddenly from a dark corner in the room a blast was shot at him, but Zhuge Liang was able to dodge it right on time and hides in between the bookshelves for cover.  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Having fun yet Sima Yi?"  
  
Sima Yi: "Yes, because I have been waiting for this moment for quite some time Zhuge Liang. To kill you and prove which one of us is the better strategist."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "You will never be the best, you will always be Cao Cao's mutt."  
  
Sima Yi: "HOW DARE YOU?"  
  
Zhuge Liang quickly pops out from between the bookshelves and shoots a blast at Sima Yi and hits him directly in the arm. Sima Yi quickly shoots a blast back at Zhuge Liang, but Zhuge Liang shoots another blast and both collide and explode filling the room with smoke.  
  
Meanwhile with Ma Chao...  
  
Ma Chao lands on his feet on the basement floor. He quickly rolls to the side to avoid a very long and large axe.  
  
Xu Huang: "Stay still vermin."  
  
Xiahou Dun: "This fodder shall die tonight."  
  
Xiahou Yuan: "Yeah... what he said."  
  
Ma Chao twirls his spear around and then stops a does his battle stance then extends his left arm and motions his hand for them to come forward.  
  
Ma Chao: "Three against one, hardly fair. Very well then, come and fight me... if you dare."  
  
All three of them charge straight to Ma Chao.  
  
Meanwhile with Sun Ce...  
  
Sun Ce lands on his head, but quick gets back up and rubs his head.  
  
Sun Ce: "OUCH!!! Why must I always get hurt when I am falling."  
  
Looks in front of him and sees Zhen Ji, looks to his left and sees Zhang He, and then the looks to his right to see Cao Ren.  
  
Zhen Ji: "What a pleasant surprise. KILL HIM!!!"  
  
Zhang He and Cao Ren both charge Sun Ce from the side, but Zhen Ji stays put.  
  
B/C: Well, I hope that builds up a lot of suspense for me readers. Now the next few parts to the chapter will just be individual fight scenes. First, would be Zhuge Liang against Sima Yi to finally prove to all who is the greatest strategist. Second, is the fight in which Ma Chao is against Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, and Xu Huang. Finally, is the fight in which Sun Ce is against Zhen Ji, Cao Ren, and Zhang He. But of course all of you knew that already, I was just making sure no one gets confused.  
  
Zhou Yu comes back home with many groceries and Xiao Qiao, but Lu Xun is not with him.  
  
Zhou Yu: We are home, but we have to leave again to the jail house to get Lu Xun out he burned down the grocery store again.  
  
B/C: Wait up, I wish to come as well. Ohh, to my readers, I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. So, please read, enjoy and review. Till next time.  
  
Blade quickly runs out to the car and goes with Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao to the jailhouse. 


	10. Falling Awei Part 2

Blade parks his car in the driveway and scolds Lu Xun for setting the store on fire...AGAIN!!!  
  
B/C: How many times must I tell you, that if your going to burn down something then burn it at night. Therefore you have a running chance. Now you are to go to your room and think about what you have done and I will be taking away all your matches, lighters, flamethrowers, fire arrows, troops that shoot fire arrows, and anything else you could use to make a fire with.  
  
Lu Xun: But...  
  
B/C: NO BUTS, INSIDE NOW!!!  
  
Lu Xun slowly walks inside the house with much fear. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao step out of the car slowly too.  
  
Zhou Yu: Did you have to be so harsh? Lu Xun is only 18.  
  
B/C: You mean 13 since your 24.  
  
Zhou Yu: Yeah, I hate the little brat too.  
  
Xiao Qiao: Aww, I think he is just cute.  
  
Zhou Yu turns red in the face and his veins begin to pop out.  
  
Zhou Yu: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Xiao Qiao quickly runs behind Blade.  
  
Xiao Qiao: Help me Blade. You owe me from last night.  
  
Zhou Yu's eyes pop out.  
  
B/C: But all I asked for was a back massage. Why must you always get him to take angry out on me when I did nothing wrong.  
  
Xiao Qiao: Sure, you big old...PEDOPHILER!!!  
  
Blade gasps.  
  
B/C: I would never think of you like that... it just gives me nightmares every time you do that.  
  
Zhou Yu starts to run at Blade, but Blade starts running away.  
  
B/C: I HATE YOU XIAO!!!  
  
Zhou Yu: COME HERE BLADE!!!  
  
B/C: WELL, I HOPE MY FANS WILL ENJOY MY NEW CHAPTER!!!  
  
Chapter 7- Falling Awei (Part 2)  
  
The smoke in the room begins to slowly fade away. Suddenly Sima Yi shoots a blast and manages to hit Zhuge Liang's right arm.  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Nice shot Sima Yi."  
  
Sima Yi smirks.  
  
Sima Yi: "It was only to repay you for shooting me in my right arm and here we are at a stand still. Why don't we just do this the good old fashion way."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Meaning?"  
  
Sima Yi: "Meaning, you come out of your hiding space, stand right in front of me, and then at the right moment we both shoot a blast at the other and whoever is left standing wins. Only one man will be left standing. Sounds fair enough don't you think?"  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Yes, it does."  
  
Sima Yi: "Then come out and let us end this struggle."  
  
Zhuge Liang slowly walks out to the middle of the room and faces Sima Yi. Sima Yi smirks. Both warriors stare at the other dead in the eye.  
  
Sima Yi: "It is all about to end soon, good luck Zhuge Liang."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Good luck to you as well Sima Yi."  
  
With that done, both warriors shot their blast at the other. As the blast where about to collide, Zhuge Liang's blast went right through Sima Yi's blast and right through Sima Yi. Sima Yi was still left standing.  
  
Zhuge Liang: "An illusion, but that would mean..."  
  
The real Sima Yi comes out of hiding from the other end of the room behind Zhuge Liang.  
  
Sima Yi: "YES THAT IS RIGHT YOU FOOL; I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!! NOW YOU WILL DIE!!!"  
  
Sima Yi shoots at big and powerful blast at Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang slowly turns around.  
  
Zhuge Liang: "A shame, I thought this was the first reasonable thing you have done...ever. Goodbye Sima Yi."  
  
The blast edges closer and closer to Zhuge Liang, but before it hit him, Zhuge Liang shot out a magical seal. The blast reflected off of the seal and back to Sima Yi.  
  
Sima Yi: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The blast hit Sima Yi right in the chest, making Sima Yi fly back and hit the concrete wall. Sima Yi's body was now on the ground and he began coughing up blood onto the floor. Zhuge Liang walked up to Sima Yi and turned him over and laid his back up against the wall. Blood was slowly pouring out of the wound from his chest. Zhuge Liang began to heal Sima Yi, but Sima Yi slapped his hands away.  
  
Sima Yi: "I do not need healing, you were the victor...you are the true strategist."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "I hate to disappoint you Sima Yi, but I am not a true strategist... Zhou Yu is the true strategist."  
  
Sima Yi: "Yes, I see it now... you are right. Thank you for showing me the truth before I died. Now I must depart to Hell. Cao Cao always said that Hell would be the next and final place we would rule forever."  
  
Sima Yi closed his eyes and then he died.  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Farewell Sima Yi... Farewell..."  
  
Xiao Qiao begins to play the sad, long music from the Titanic movie and cries.  
  
Xiao Qiao: That was so sad, I wish Sima Yi did not have to die.  
  
Sima Yi: But, I am right here. It's not like it really happened.  
  
Zhou Yu walks up and kicks Sima Yi out of Blade's house.  
  
Zhou Yu: If she says she wishes you did not have to die, then well your dead and stay out.  
  
Zhou Yu closes the door. Sima Yi just sits on the ground outside and pouts.  
  
B/C: Hey, you do not have the right to pout, because they locked me out of my own house. But that is fine seeing as they will not receive any payment until this story is put up.  
  
Zhou Yu quickly opens back up the door.  
  
Zhou Yu: I hate how you control all the money.  
  
Blade and Sima Yi walk back inside the house.  
  
B/C: Well, that is it for this week. Tune in next week when Ma Chao has to fight 3 Wei officers. So, read, review, and enjoy. Till next time! 


	11. Falling Awei Part 3

B/C: Hello everyone, I hope you liked how Zhuge Liang won against Sima Yi. Now can we say the same for Ma Chao?  
  
Ma Chao: Stop hating me Blade.  
  
B/C: I have to hate you; you're the favorite characters of one of my best friends. Xu Huang is another one of his favorite characters.  
  
Ma Chao: Wait; I fight Xu Huang in this continuing chapter.  
  
B/C: That's right, so all you have to do is beat down Xu Huang and you will be the N.V.P. in his eyes.  
  
Ma Chao: All right, I will beat him down. Before I do that though, could I have...  
  
Ma Chao whispers something into Blade's ear.  
  
B/C: You do realize I do not like you at all?  
  
Ma Chao: Yes.  
  
B/C: I do like the idea, so I will give you a shot at it and be thankful that I am doing such a thing for you.  
  
Ma Chao: Yes sir, thank you very much!!!  
  
Ma Chao exits Blade's room and Zhou Yu comes out from hiding in Blade's room.  
  
Zhou Yu: How come he gets to have something new?  
  
B/C: Ohh Master Zhou Yu, you just got a new sword a few chapters back. However, I do like you so your going to get what I gave him and something more later on in the story.  
  
Zhou Yu: Thank you Blade!!!  
  
B/C: You are very most welcomed. Now it is time to start the continuing chapter.  
  
Chapter 7- Falling Awei (Part 3)  
  
Xu Huang, Xiahou Dun, and Xiahou Yuan begin to charge at Ma Chao. Ma Chao still in his fighting stance waits for the right moment to strike. Xiahou Yuan began to fall behind in his charge and Xiahou Dun began to advance. Ma Chao quickly runs toward Xiahou Dun. He takes his spear and attempts to trip Xiahou Dun, but Xiahou Dun quickly rushed at Ma Chao and held his sword high up ready to strike Ma Chao. Ma Chao smirked and at the last second when Xiahou Dun was in front of him, he jolted up and head butted Xiahou Dun. Xiahou Dun staggered back, so Ma Chao pushed him into Xu Huang with his spear. Ma Chao then rushed to the side and swung his spear at Xu Huang and hit him hard, and then he swung his spear upward from the direction Xiahou Yuan was coming in and cut him in the face. The spear cut more than Xiahou Yuan's face; it also cut him in his right eye. Xiahou Yuan screamed a blood-chilling scream. Xiahou Dun quickly regained himself and looked at his cousin and became enraged.  
  
Xiahou Dun: "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT MA CHAO!!!"  
  
Xiahou Dun rushed towards Ma Chao again and Xu Huang followed. Ma Chao smirked again, so he ready his spear and when the time was right he swung with the other end of his spear at Xiahou Dun's crotch. Xiahou Dun staggered around like a sickly drunk man from the pain and screamed. Ma Chao then quickly thrust his spear forward after Xiahou Dun staggered off to the side. Xu Huang slapped the spear away with his huge axe. Ma Chao used this to his advantage, by quickly stabbing the spear into the ground and using the force that Xu Huang used to slap the spear away with. Ma Chao began to fly and stuck his leg out. He kicked Xu Huang in the chest and since Ma Chao was still holding onto his spear from using the Xu Huang's force he spun around and kicked Xiahou Dun in the back of the head and then finally spun towards Xiahou Yuan and kicked him in the face. Xu Huang quickly regained himself from the blow and charged at Ma Chao. Xiahou Dun bounced off the wall and charged at Ma Chao. Xiahou Yuan also quickly regained himself and charged at Ma Chao. Ma Chao finally put his legs back on the ground and spun his spear around in a circle and sent out a shockwave knocking the three Wei generals to the ground.  
  
Ma Chao: "Well, that sure worked up a good sweat. Now it's time for me to find Zhuge Liang and Sun Ce."  
  
Ma Chao turned and slowly walked to the door, but suddenly an arrow flew at him and hit him near the left shoulder. Before Ma Chao was able to scream from the pain, Xu Huang punched him in the face. He then staggered to the right and Xiahou Dun jabbed Ma Chao in his side with his sword. Xu Huang quickly grabbed Ma Chao and threw him across the room. Ma Chao hit the wall hard and then fell to his knees. Xiahou Yuan threw his bow aside, and then all three Wei generals stood together and laughed.  
  
Xu Huang: "What a pathetic excuse for a general."  
  
Xiahou Dun: "Let's just kill him for what he did to Xiahou Yuan and I."  
  
Xiahou Yuan: "YEAH, LET'S KILL HIM DEAD!!!  
  
Xu Huang: "Alright...let's kill him.  
  
After there conversation they began to walk towards Ma Chao, but he was no longer on his knees.  
  
Xu Huang, Xiahou Dun, and Xiahou Yuan: "IMPOSSIBLE!!!  
  
Ma Chao: "If your going to call me a pathetic excuse for a general, then you better make sure I either cannot hear you or that I am dead. Since I am neither, it looks to me I should finish you all off...RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Ma Chao closed his eyes begin to charge up and glow brightly. The three Wei generals did not want to see what he was about to do, so they all charged him at once. Ma Chao still had his eyes closed. Time began to slow down. Ma Chao could hear each of the Wei general's heartbeats, footsteps, and breathing. Ma Chao then gained all the power he needed and opened his eyes.  
  
Ma Chao: "It is time...  
  
Ma Chao got into his fighting stance.  
  
Ma Chao: "MAJESTIC NIGHT!!!"  
  
Once Ma Chao said those words, the energy he gained powered him up for his greatest attack. Ma Chao rushed at the three Wei generals. The three Wei generals stopped in their tracks and were shocked from what they were seeing.  
  
Xu Huang: "How is that possible?"  
  
Xiahou Dun: "There are so many horses, but where are they coming from."  
  
Xiahou Yuan: "I do not like the look of this outcome.  
  
Ma Chao struck Xu Huang with his spear, then struck Xiahou Dun, and then struck Xiahou Yuan. He did not stop striking them with his spear. It was like he was constantly jabbing his spear into the three Wei generals at once. From the Wei general's point of view it was like they saw a bunch of horses run towards them. Ma Chao stopped his attacked then pushed the three Wei generals into the wall.  
  
Xu Huang, Xiahou Dun, and Xiahou Yuan: "So... many... beautiful... horses...  
  
The three Wei generals closed there eyes and died slowly. Ma Chao bowed.  
  
Ma Chao: "I hope your proud of me father, I was finally able to use the attack that you taught me. Thank you father."  
  
Ma Chao pulled the arrow out of his back, threw it to the ground and walked slowly to the door.  
  
Zhou Yu: Ma Chao fought too well in this chapter.  
  
B/C: So, your telling me you cannot do better, because I think you can Master Zhou Yu.  
  
Zhou Yu: Ohh, I see what you mean.  
  
B/C: Well, that is it for this week's chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it very much. Please read, review and enjoy. By the way, has anyone figured out that one Wei general is amiss? I know who it is, because well I have something in store for my readers. Try to guess the Wei general that I missed. Take care everyone...till next time. 


	12. Falling Awei Part 4

B/C: Welcome to another continuing chapter. I would like to start off by answering a review. Yes, I have played Dynasty Tactics 2. As well as all Dynasty Warrior games (except the first one), I played both Kessen's, and I played Romance of the Three Kingdoms 9 and 10 (side note: I didn't like 10 much).  
  
Zhou Yu: I hated how I died at the same age I died in real life.  
  
B/C: Yeah, that could have been stopped in ROTK 9, if only we found that book. You were awesome in Dynasty Tactics 2. I remember I yelled at you for rushing in at the battle of Chi Bi and flooding the enemy. You did not even have flood, so I said "OMFG" and "WTF".  
  
Zhou Yu: Well, that is a special move of mine.  
  
B/C: Special move or not, you clearly broke formation and screwed my plan to capture everyone. With luck I still did, then I created "The Three Kingdoms" after I got that doctor to Sun Ce.  
  
Zhou Yu whispers in Blade's ear.  
  
B/C: Ohh how wonderful, Dynasty Warriors 4: Empire is coming out this month. Goody more yelling at weak character's that have weapons that are impossible to get.  
  
Zhou Yu: Why must they make mine easy to get?  
  
B/C: They do not make it easy, we are just that good.  
  
Zhou Yu: That person that reviewed your story also suggests that in a way you should write a story about a scenario off of Dynasty Tactics 2.  
  
B/C: Ohh boy, well see no scenario inspired me from that game and plus after this story is done there will be another story I will put up. Hopefully after that story, I can go on vacation.  
  
Zhou Yu: Ohh we are going to be here all day chatting. Start the story already.  
Chapter 7- Falling Awei (Part 4)  
  
Cao Ren and Zhang He begin their charge towards Sun Ce. Zhen Ji just stands and smirks at Sun Ce. Sun Ce rushes at Zhang He and punches him in the gut, but before he could turn around Cao Ren ran into them both. Both warriors fell to the ground and somehow Zhang He ended up landing on top of Sun Ce. Zhang He quickly attacked Sun Ce with his claws, but both were blocked by Sun Ce's tonfas. Zhang He pull back his claws and then was punched in the face. He was hit so hard that it made him stand up. Sun Ce then pushed off the ground with his legs and kicked Zhang He in the chest, then Sun Ce did a flip and drop kicked Cao Ren. Zhang He flew into a wall while Cao Ren just hit the ground hard. Zhen Ji snarled at Sun Ce, and then she walked quickly towards him and kicked him in the stomach and then slapped him in the face.  
  
Sun Ce: "Ohh man, that kick was good."  
  
Zhen Ji went to attack him again but Sun Ce quickly dodged and held himself back from attacking her. (Side note: Because a true gentleman never hits a lady) Cao Ren tried to get up, but then was stepped on by his own wife. Zhang He got back up and charged for Sun Ce. Zhen Ji then punched Sun Ce and that made him turn around and Sun Ce then uppercuts Zhang He and that Zhang He fly back. Before Zhang He landed on the ground he quickly flipped and then landed on the ground and continued flipping towards Sun Ce, but before Zhang He was able to strike at Sun Ce, Zhen Ji kicked Sun Ce in the side forcing him to move out of the way. Zhang He then stroked with his claw and then quickly gasped for air. He had accidentally stabbed Zhen Ji with his claw through her chest. Her blood began to pour onto the floor and she slowly fell to the ground. Zhang He stood there staring at his claws as blood slowly went down each claw. Cao Ren then got up from the ground, now that he was not weighted down.  
  
Zhen Ji: "Goodbye... my... love..."  
  
Cao Ren quickly rushed to his wife, got on his knees and held her close, and then she died in his arms.  
  
Cao Ren: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Zhang He: "I deeply apologize, I was going to attack Sun Ce gracefully, but then she kicked him and he was just kicked aside and... I am just so sorry Lord Cao Ren."  
  
Cao Ren then screamed and ran at Zhang He. Cao Ren stabbed Zhang He.  
  
Zhang He: "I see... very well I shall pay for what I have done...  
  
Zhang He then strikes at Cao Ren and his claws go right into Cao Ren's skull killing him instantly.  
  
Zhang He: "I will also let you join her in death and together we shall all burn in the fires of Hell."  
  
Zhang He then falls to the ground and slowly dies. Sun Ce just stands there with his mouth wide open. He then bows to the dead bodies and slowly walks towards the door. Sun Ce pushes the door open and steps outside and enters a bigger room, and then he closes the door. Suddenly two other doors begin to open at the same time, one to his left and the other to his right. He then gets into his fighting stance, but then smiles as he sees one warrior step out with a spear wearing armor and a dragon-like helm coming from the left and the other in a white robe, strange hat, and carrying a white fan.  
  
Sun Ce: "HEY GUYS!!!"  
  
Ma Chao: "Sun Ce and Zhuge Liang, ah what a sight for sore eyes."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Indeed, it is great to meet up again with such great lords."  
  
Sun Ce: "Aww, quit that you're going to make me blush."  
  
Strange voice #1: "Look at the pest as they jump for joy, thinking that they have won the fight, but the fight has only just begun."  
  
Strange voice #2: "Yes, I wonder if they have what it takes to stop us."  
  
Strange voice #3: "Well my lords, we shall find out soon enough."  
  
The three strange warriors step out from the darkness and show themselves.  
  
Strange voice #1: "I am Lu Bu, bow down before me!!!"  
  
Strange voice #2: "I Zhang Liao, shall fight by my lords side!"  
  
Strange voice #3: "And I Diao Chan, shall dance the dance of death for you!"  
  
Sun Ce: "Umm, guys I think we need a plan for this one."  
  
Ma Chao: "Well my plan is to stay and fight!"  
  
Sun Ce smirks.  
  
Sun Ce: "Right behind you on that one!"  
  
Zhuge Liang: "We are going to need something more than brute strength and a plan on this one in order to survive."  
  
Lu Bu: "SILENCE YOU INSOLENT CURS, YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!  
  
Lu Bu then charged at our three warriors with Zhang Liao and Diao Chan behind him. Our three warriors got into their fighting stances and then charged at their enemy.Elsewhere inside the castle...  
  
Zhou Yu and Yukimura bust down the door to go down into the basement. They quickly rush inside only to be greeted by some guards. The guards went down very easily for our two warriors. Zhou Yu then reached down to one of the guards and took the keys from his belt. Then Zhou Yu heard the clashing of weapons.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Lord Yukimura, please take these keys and go down that hall where the prison is. Unlock all the cells and then unlock the door to the weapon storage room."  
  
Yukimura: "Where are you going Lord Zhou Yu?"  
  
Zhou Yu: "I am going to find out who is fighting down here. With luck I hope it will be Sun Ce, Ma Chao and Zhuge Liang."  
  
Yukimura: "Go now then my Lord. Please do not let me slow you down and I will do as you have asked."  
  
Zhou Yu: "Thank you Lord Yukimura. Make sure you secure the basement and the first floor of the castle and wait for me in the main hall, do not continue upstairs."  
  
Yukimura: "Yes my Lord. I shall complete the task. Take care, Lord Zhou Yu."  
  
Zhou Yu: "You too, Lord Yukimura."  
  
The two warriors separate. Zhou Yu quickly runs only to hear more weapons clashing far off deep inside the basement.B/C: Amazing story so far isn't it.  
  
Zhou Yu: Yes Blade, indeed an amazing story.  
  
B/C: Yeah I could not ask for anything more except for more fans, but I am happy and grateful for the fans I currently have. So please, to all my fans, Read, Review, and Enjoy!!! Till next time... 


	13. Falling Awei Part 5

B/C: There is something I must clear up first, ROTK 10 does not exist in the United States, but 7 does and that is the one I like to play and 8 is the one I hate.  
  
Zhou Yu: I cannot believe you messed that up.  
  
B/C: Well, it has been a long time since I played ROTK, so I got lost in the numbers.  
  
Zhou Yu: Yeah it is understandable.  
  
B/C: Then I know my fans will say, "Hey Cao Ren was not the husband of Zhen Ji." Well it is my story and I did not want to add Cao Pi. Please do not get too mad at me by changing things around.  
  
Zhou Yu: Yeah just wait till they see what happens in other parts of the...  
  
Zhou Yu quickly gets jabbed in the side by Blade.  
  
B/C: Well, let's start the story. I hope everyone enjoys it.  
  
Chapter 7- Falling Awei (Part 5)  
  
The warriors soon struck their weapons against their enemy's weapon. Zhuge Liang decided to take on Zhang Liao, Ma Chao decided to take on Lu Bu, and Sun Ce decided to take on Diao Chan since that was all that remain. Diao Chan smirked at Sun Ce and she began to wiggle around in her outfit and shown Sun Ce some cleavage. Sun Ce blushed and then got hit hard in the head with Diao Chan's mace.  
  
Sun Ce: "Umm, Zhuge Liang can we switch and you take on Diao Chan."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "I see your point."  
  
Zhuge Liang smirks and then he shoots a blast into Zhang Liao. Zhang Liao flew back and hit the ground. Zhuge Liang rushed towards Diao Chan and they both got into a weapon dead lock. Sun Ce rushed towards Zhang Liao, who just got back up from the blast. Sun Ce punched Zhang Liao a few times and then they both also ended up in a weapon dead lock. Ma Chao and Lu Bu were fiercely fighting and constantly blocking each other's attack. Meanwhile, Zhou Yu was still running towards the sound of the fight and he had hope that he would be able to make it in time. Back at the fight, Zhuge Liang decided to devise a plan and then he began to carry it out.  
  
Zhuge Liang: "You know, I never thought that such a lovely woman would ever be controlled by Cao Cao."  
  
Diao Chan: "I am not controlled I only follow my lover. Where ever he goes, I go."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Well, would you not agree that this is wrong. We should not be fighting, we should be working together."  
  
Diao Chan: "I will never betray my Lord and lover... but, I do believe that he has not seen the truth. That all Cao Cao wants is to rule China and keep my Lord as a dog at his side."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Do you not think it wise to consult your Lord and tell him of this."  
  
Diao Chan: "Then he would think I would side with you and kill me."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "If he loves you he will listen."  
  
Both warriors break out of their weapon dead lock and Diao Chan knocks Zhuge Liang to the ground. As Zhuge Liang looks up at her she has her maces ready to strike him and end his life for good. She then begins to slowly cry and with a weak voice she says.  
  
Diao Chan: "Lu Bu, this is not right. Cao Cao is only using you like Dong Zhuo did. I do not want to see such a person just use you and command you like you are some dog. You are greater than that Lu Bu... and I love you."  
  
Lu Bu is still in his dead lock with Ma Chao, but suddenly says.  
  
Lu Bu: "Diao Chan... I love you as well.  
  
Diao Chan smiles and Lu Bu smiles back at her.  
  
Lu Bu: "Ma Chao, I wish to end this fight with you. You are the victor and quite a skilled fighter."  
  
Ma Chao: "Thank you Lord Lu Bu, it is only a shame the battle could not be finished."  
  
Both warriors put their weapons away. Sun Ce gets hit on his side by Zhang Liao's weapon and is cut. Sun Ce shouts and the rest of our warriors turn to see what happened.  
  
Zhang Liao: "It ends here young tiger of Jiang Dong."  
  
Zhang Liao stops and looks at the other warriors.  
  
Zhang Liao: "Lu Bu... Diao Chan why are you not fighting the enemy."  
  
Lu Bu: "I will not take orders from any man that will treat me like a dog."  
  
Zhang Liao: "I am sorry you see it that way old friend."  
  
Zhang Liao struck at Lu Bu and wounded Lu Bu. Suddenly someone rushes into the room and slashes Zhang Liao in the back. Zhang Liao shouts for a brief second and then laughs.  
  
Zhang Liao: "A pleasure to meet you Lord Zhou Yu, but it will take more than just a sword slash to my back to stop me."  
  
Lu Bu then strikes right through Zhang Liao with his halberd.  
  
Lu Bu: "Maybe my halberd through your gut would stop you."  
  
Zhang Liao: "With death comes no heralds."  
  
Zhang Liao closes his eyes and then dies. Lu Bu pulls Zhang Liao's dead body from his halberd and then throws him on the ground. Lu Bu then grabs his side.  
  
Diao Chan: "Are you okay my Lord."  
  
Lu Bu: "Yes, it is only a flesh wound."  
  
Sun Ce: "Wish I had a flesh wound, bro could you help me out."  
  
Zhou Yu: "You are lucky I made it on time."  
  
Sun Ce: "Ohh please, I had Zhang Liao in a corner."  
  
Diao Chan: "Well you cannot say you did the same with me."  
  
Sun Ce: "That was only luck."  
  
Everyone but Sun Ce begins to chuckle a little. Lu Bu declines Zhou Yu's healing offer, but Sun Ce gladly took up the offer.  
  
Meanwhile in the prison...  
  
Zhang Fei: " TWO THOUSAND BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, TWO THOUSAND BOTTLES OF BEER!!!"  
  
Guan Yu: "Brother, could you kindly... SHUT UP WITH THE SONG!!!  
  
Zhang Fei: "AWW, BUT I LIKE THE SONG!!!"  
  
Sun Jian: "With all do respect, I must agree with him."  
  
Zhang Fei: "THANK YOU!!!"  
  
Sun Jian: "Not you, him."  
  
Liu Bei: "Shh, I hear someone coming."  
  
Suddenly a cage door is opened. Then warriors jump up to their cage door to look at what is going on. Liu Bei's cage was the first one to be opened and he just looked at the warrior with a curious look.  
  
Liu Bei: "Who are..."  
  
Yukimura: "I am Lord Yukimura Sanada, of the Sanada clan in Japan. I am here to free you and then unlock the weapon storage room, that is what Lord Zhou Yu requested for me to carry out."  
  
Liu Bei: "I am Lord Liu Bei of Shu."  
  
Sun Jian: "Yeah, and I am Lord Sun Jian of Wu or you can just call me the tiger of Jiang Dong.  
  
Yukimura: "A pleasure to meet you both."  
  
Yukimura unlocks Sun Jian's cage.  
  
Sun Jian: "Thank you, Lord Yukimura."  
  
Yukimura: "Looks like more warriors still need to be freed."  
  
Sun Jian: "That is why they have extra keys, so that we can split up and make the job a lot faster."  
  
Liu Bei: "I agree, Sun Jian and I will take the keys to these cages and Yukimura you go and unlock the weapon storage room."  
  
Yukimura: "Very well, I will do as you ask."  
  
Yukimura hands Liu Bei the keys and Liu Bei hands Yukimura the weapon storage room key. Yukimura heads out, Liu Bei and Sun Jian begin to open all the cages and free the other warriors, who then quickly rush to obtain their weapons. Once every warrior was freed and got their weapon Yukimura told some warriors to secure the basement and that the rest secure the first floor. Half of both the Shu and Wu generals stayed to secure the basement; the rest went up to the first floor with Yukimura.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Zhou Yu and our other warriors were walking and slowly making their way to he stairs to the first floor, since Lu Bu needed help and Diao Chan could not hold up Lu Bu, but the other warriors could not hold up Lu Bu either. They then heard someone coming so all the warriors got ready to attack except for Zhou Yu and Lu Bu.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Umm, you do not have to worry. It's probably just..."  
  
Sun Ce rushes to the corner where the people were about to come from and then he pops out and hits a small warrior with a big red hat on and red armor. Then a girl screamed and Sun Ce was smacked with metal fans till he fell down. All the other warriors rush to see what happened.  
  
Lu Xun: "Ouch that hurt my head."  
  
Da Qiao: "Evil Wei general, you will pay for locking us down here."  
  
Zhou Yu begins laughing.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Umm, Da Qiao you might want to stop and look to see who it is you are hitting."  
  
Da Qiao stops and then gasps for air.  
  
Da Qiao: "SUN CE!!! Ohh my god, I am so sorry my Lord. I did not mean too.  
  
Da Qiao begins to kiss Sun Ce all over and Sun Ce smiles.  
  
Sun Ce: "Yeah, that was well worth it."  
  
Zhou Yu: "Da Qiao, where is my lovely Xiao Qiao?"  
  
Da Qiao looks up at Zhou Yu with a sad look.  
  
Da Qiao: "Cao Cao took her and locked her away in his room."  
  
Zhou Yu quickly rushed to the first floor. Yukimura was shocked at Zhou Yu's facial expression.  
  
Yukimura: "Are you okay Lord Zhou Yu?"  
  
Zhou Yu: "Secure the basement and first floor fast, I am going up stairs now!"  
  
Yukimura: "Yes, Lord Zhou Yu."  
  
Yukimura tells the general's to hurry up securing the basement and first floor. When he turned to look back at Zhou Yu, Zhou Yu already began to climb the stairs up the castle. Yukimura then ordered a few general's to follow him and then followed after Zhou Yu. Our other warriors came up from the basement. Sun Ce saw Yukimura heading for the stairs, so Sun Ce told Ma Chao to follow him and both of them followed Yukimura. Then, Diao Qiao followed silently behind Sun Ce and Ma Chao up the stairs. Zhou Yu was fiercely walking up each step. When he got to the second floor he busted down every door and did a quick search. Yukimura and everyone that came with him searched that floor. Zhou Yu did not find Cao Cao's room, so he proceeded to the next floor. Yukimura, Ma Chao, and Sun Ce followed after him. Diao Qiao still silently followed. On the third floor Zhou Yu busted down every door on that floor as well as the last and finally he found one room that had a black door. He kicked it, but it did not even budge. Yukimura, Ma Chao, and Sun Ce caught up to him. Diao Qiao stayed hidden from them.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Break down the door Sun Ce."  
  
Sun Ce: "You already know it is hard enough for me to perform that move..."  
  
Zhou Yu: "JUST BREAK DOWN THE DOOR SUN CE!!!"  
  
Sun Ce frowns and then walks up to the door and punches it with his hardest punch. The door blows up into small pieces fly everywhere.  
  
Sun Ce: "Do not let the anger consume you bro."  
  
Zhou Yu moves him aside and looks around. He sees a cage that is wide open and then he sees one of Xiao Qiao's shoes on the floor. He picks up the shoe and looks around the room. He goes up to the wall and pushes in one of the blocks, which opened the wall to a hidden staircase and Zhou Yu quickly rushed up the stairs. Yukimura, Ma Chao, and Sun Ce follow him yet again and Diao Qiao follows behind silently again. The sound of thunder and rain can be heard as they continued up. Zhou Yu saw a door at the top of the staircase and it led outside. He busted that door down and then he saw Cao Cao smirking at him, Xiao Qiao was on the ground all tied up.  
  
Xiao Qiao: "ZHOU YU!!!"  
  
Zhou Yu: "XIAO!!! CAO CAO YOU BASTARD, IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD I WILL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Cao Cao touches her hair.  
  
Cao Cao: "I do not think you are in a position to bargain, Zhou Yu.  
  
Cao Cao slowly pulls out his sword and Zhou Yu pulls out his sword as well. Zhou Yu took a few steps forward and then our other warriors that followed him also came outside. Diao Qiao came outside as well and held onto Sun Ce. Cao Cao points his sword at Zhou Yu.  
  
Cao Cao: "It will take a greater man than you to defeat Cao Cao."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
B/C: Just one more away baby, just one more away.  
  
Blade pops open a bottle of wine.  
  
B/C: Who wants some wine?  
  
Zhou Yu and everyone else hold up their glasses.  
  
B/C: Well, I hope everyone likes this part, so read, review, and enjoy. Till next time! 


	14. Falling Awei Part 6 The Final Battle!

Chapter 7- Falling Awei (Part 6)/ The Final Battle!!!  
  
The cold rain still continues to fall from the dark sky far above, thunder rumbles loudly from all around, and lighting scatters everywhere. Zhou Yu slowly pulls out his sword and deeply breathes hard. You can begin to see his breath coming from his mouth. His eyes have nothing but a bright red fiery burning rage and a look of determination when you look into them. Cao Cao slowly pulls out his sword as well and smirks at Zhou Yu. You can see the rain trickle down his face to his goatee. In his eyes you can also see a burning rage in his eyes but only this one is of a dark flame.  
  
Cao Cao: "You know I thought it would come down to this moment, but I just never thought it would be this soon. It must have been your stupid pathetic ambition to find Sun Ce. The name just struck you hard. I see you did not get to kill him, what a shame. You had the power Zhou Yu... why did you not accomplish the task? Ohh, I know why, it is because you are weak inside and aloud let such a man take you over."  
  
Zhou Yu: "You are wrong Cao Cao, Sun Ce saved me from the evil that you tainted my mind with. For that I am grateful to him, Ma Chao, and Zhuge Liang. If anything Cao Cao, you are the weak one. You have no friends, no family, no life, and most certainly you have no heart. If you had a chance to have friends and feel love, then maybe things would be different. You were made to conquer and control and I am here to stop that now."  
  
Cao Cao: "Bravo Zhou Yu, such a heartwarming speech. You really think you can stop the unstoppable, defeat the undefeatable... YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME!!! HA!!! GO AHEAD AND TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT ZHOU YU!!!"  
  
Zhou Yu: "I will show no mercy to you this evening Cao Cao. No mercy whatsoever!"  
  
Both warriors removed their armor from around their chest. Cao Cao then did a strange chant and suddenly all of the Wei officer's weapons were right before him.  
  
Cao Cao: "Ever heard of when two weapons combine to make a more powerful weapon?"  
  
Zhou Yu turns his sword a little.  
  
Cao Cao: "I see, not only have you heard of it, but you also managed to have such a weapon. Well then, I hope this does not come of as a shock to you Zhou Yu."  
  
Cao Cao's sword begins to radiate a dark glow. The other weapons before him also begin to radiate a dark glow, and then the weapons are lifted up by some dark force and edge closer and closer to Cao Cao's sword. Then all the weapons touch the sword and the dark glow gets bigger and stronger, and then all the weapons disappear and Cao Cao's sword changes. Cao Cao then looks at the inscription written on the blade.  
  
Cao Cao: "Overlord's Wrath... a very nice blade, a blade with dark powers flowing through it and into my body as well. Impressive, is it not Zhou Yu?"  
  
Zhou Yu: "Well, I have nothing to worry about. Now if the blade were in the hands of a skilled swordsman, then I would be worried.  
  
Zhou Yu smirks.  
  
Cao Cao: "IMBESCILE!!!"  
  
Cao Cao charges up and fires a death blast at Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu shoots one of his blasts into the other, but it only made Cao Cao's blast more powerful. Before the blast got to Zhou Yu, he quickly deflected it back to Cao Cao. Cao Cao absorbed the blast into his sword.  
  
Cao Cao: "LET US SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THERE IS MORE THAN ONE BLAST THEN!!!"  
  
Cao Cao shoots the blast he absorbed back to Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu gets ready to deflect the blast again, but the blast separates. Zhou Yu was able to deflect one, but the other hit him hard in his chest. At that moment everything became dark around Zhou Yu. He slowly began to fall to the ground, and then he was being constantly hit by other blast. Once Cao Cao was done shooting his many death blasts at Zhou Yu, he went up to him and punched him in the face. Zhou Yu fell down, not breathing, motionless, and you could see nothing in his eyes. Cao Cao turns around and looks down upon Xiao Qiao.  
  
Cao Cao: "Look as your pathetic husband dies. He was not even worth my time."  
  
Xiao Qiao begins to cry.  
  
Xiao Qiao: "Get up Zhou Yu... GET UP!!!"  
  
Cao Cao picks up Xiao Qiao and she begins to scream. He slaps her in the face and then she falls to the ground. Cao Cao then picks her up and continues his brutal assault on Xiao Qiao. Zhou Yu still sees nothing but darkness, but he can hear his wife crying, screaming, and being attacked. Zhou Yu's sword begins to glow with a bright golden glow and Zhou Yu returns back to normal. Cao Cao picks up Xiao Qiao and before he slaps her again, he is tapped on the shoulder. Cao Cao puts Xiao Qiao down and turns around to see Zhou Yu standing before him, his eyes grow big and wide and Zhou Yu punches Cao Cao in the face many times. Cao Cao stumbles back some. Zhou Yu strikes at Cao Cao with his sword, but Cao Cao blocks with his sword, Cao Cao's sword pushes Zhou Yu's blade away making Zhou Yu back away for the moment.  
  
Cao Cao: "Looks as if my sword has more power than your pathetic one. It would take a great force of good and light to even compare your swords power to mine."  
  
Sun Ce of all times pulls Zhuge Liang, Ma Chao, and Yukimura over to him and whispers to them.  
  
Sun Ce: "Wait, if I can go around and collect everyone's weapons from Shu and Wu and bring them here, then could that be possibly enough for Zhou Yu to fight against Cao Cao."  
  
Zhuge Liang: "It could be possible, but you would have to hurry."  
  
Yukimura: "We can get the job done faster if we all went."  
  
Ma Chao: "I agree!"  
  
Our warriors then began to go collect every general's weapon. Sun Ce stops at the door and turns back around and looks at Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu then looked over his shoulder at Sun Ce.  
  
Sun Ce: "I will be back as fast as I can Zhou Yu, just hold him off."  
  
Zhou Yu nods and then attacks Cao Cao. Sun Ce runs down the stairs to join our other warriors.  
  
Cao Cao: "Now where are those imbeciles heading?"  
  
Zhou Yu: "You think I have any idea of what they are planning? Just shut up and fight."  
  
While those two warriors fought, Xiao Qiao began to cut her ropes by using her metal fans at her side. Meanwhile, the general's on the third and second floor were all told to pile up their weapons in Cao Cao's room near the stairs. Then they continued down stairs and collected any general's weapon that may still be on the first floor and basement floor. Back at the fight, Zhou Yu was having no luck, every strike bounced off of Cao Cao's sword. Zhou Yu was beginning to get tired. Cao Cao took this advantage to attack Zhou Yu. He dodged most of Cao Cao's assaults, but in his state he could not dodge them all. Zhou Yu first got struck in the left arm, then on his sides, his back, and eventually his legs. Cao Cao was also able to cut Zhou Yu's headband off of his head. Cao Cao was about to deliver the final blow to Zhou Yu, but Xiao Qiao was able to free herself in time and began using her metal fans on Cao Cao's back. Cao Cao had over a dozens of cuts on his back and a few on the back of his neck, he turned around to then strike at Xiao Qiao, but Zhou Yu then took this moment to attack Cao Cao. This infuriated Cao Cao, for he was getting more cuts on his back. He knocked Xiao Qiao away and then he turned and knocked Zhou Yu away. Zhou Yu slowly picked himself up, but then fell to his knees. Cao Cao then walked slowly towards him and pointed his sword at Zhou Yu.  
  
Cao Cao: "This is where it ends, no one else is here to help you... no one else is here to watch... so I will make you this offer. Join me or perish."  
  
Sun Ce quickly ran up to the third floor carrying almost half of the weapons they were suppose to collect. The other half was already in Cao Cao's room by the stairs. Sun Ce rushed into that room where Zhuge Liang, Ma Chao, and Yukimura were waiting.  
  
Zhuge Liang: "Amazing Sun Ce, Zhou Yu will be proud of you. Here are the rest of the weapons. We shall help you carry them up there."  
  
Sun Ce: "NO TIME FOR THAT JUST GIVE THEM ALL TO ME!!!"  
  
Zhuge Liang: "But..."  
  
Sun Ce: "JUST DO IT!!!"  
  
Zhuge Liang, Ma Chao, and Yukimura hand Sun Ce the rest of the weapons and their weapons as well. Once done, Sun Ce runs up the stairs.  
  
Sun Ce: "THANK YOU!!!"  
  
They follow Zhuge Liang up the stairs and all the other warriors follow as well. Meanwhile, Cao Cao awaits Zhou Yu's answer.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Well... I would rather perish than ever join you. It is like I said earlier... You have no friends, no family, no life, and most certainly no heart."  
  
Cao Cao pulls back his sword, but then hears something. Sun Ce runs outside and slips. He threw the weapons off to the side, so that the weapons would not crush him and then he hits the ground but then quickly gets back up.  
  
Sun Ce: "I DID IT, I GOT THEM ALL!!!"  
  
Cao Cao then shot a death blast at Sun Ce and he was hit hard by it, so hard that it went through his body and killed him. As he fell to the ground Sun Ce used whatever energy he had left and threw his tonfas towards Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu once again had that burning desire in his eyes, but only this time it was brighter and stronger. He caught Sun Ce's tonfas and then knocked Cao Cao away. Zhou Yu begins to cry.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Sun Ce went and collected all these weapons for a reason... that reason was to somehow combine them all into my sword and make it powerful enough to fight against your sword."  
  
Zhou Yu grip tightens on Sun Ce's tonfas.  
  
Zhou Yu: "His hard work shall be written down in history and I will kill you to avenge his death."  
  
Zhou Yu's sword began to glow brighter, and all the weapons Sun Ce collected began to glow, and even Xiao Qiao's fans began to glow.  
  
Cao Cao: "NO, THIS CANNOT BE!!!"  
  
The weapons float towards Zhou Yu by some force of good and light. Slowly they begin to turn and circle around Zhou Yu. At that moment all the other warriors came up from climbing the stairs and saw the wonderful event that was taking place. Each weapon one by one combined into Zhou Yu's sword. Even the great Lu Bu's weapon was among them as well as Diao Chan's weapon. Once all the weapons combined into Zhou Yu's sword, the sword began to change and continue to glow brighter. A new inscription was on the blade.  
  
Zhou Yu: "Holy Sword of the Gods."  
  
Cao Cao shot another death blast at Zhou Yu, but the new sword created a shield around Zhou Yu and neutralized the blast. He then attacked Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu blocked every attack, until Zhou Yu's sword began pushing Cao Cao's sword away and making him back away.  
  
Cao Cao: "HOW CAN THIS BE? I WILL NEVER LOSE TO THE LIKE OF YOU!!!"  
  
Cao Cao attacked Zhou Yu again, but Zhou Yu slashed Cao Cao and did not stop slashing. Each time Zhou Yu hit Cao Cao with his sword, Cao Cao saw an illusion of each warrior who made his defeat possible. Last last few strikes shown Cao Cao the most important warriors of all of them Xiao Qiao, then Yukimura, Zhuge Liang, Ma Chao, Zhou Yu, and finally Sun Ce was the last strike. Cao Cao stumbled back and Zhou Yu struck at him one final time. That final strike shown all the warriors that time. Cao Cao flew back and hit the concrete ground hard. Cao Cao's sword returned to normal and all the Wei officer's weapons went back to each dead officer's hands. Zhou Yu's sword also returned each warriors weapon that was able to make him able to finish Cao Cao, but the Ancient Sword of Light stayed as it was. The rain, thunder, and lighting stopped. The clouds floated away and the sun began to rise. Every warrior jumped for joy, cried their eyes out, and were as happy as they could ever be. Xiao Qiao jumped for joy and held her arms out. Zhou Yu smiled and and slowly walked towards her. Before he was half way to her something unexpectedly happened... Cao Cao got back up and grabbed Xiao Qiao from behind.  
  
Cao Cao: "YOU MAY HAVE WON ZHOU YU, BUT BEFORE I DIE I AM TAKING HER WITH ME!!!"  
  
Cao Cao backed up a little till he felt the ledge and he fell back on purpose, taking Xiao Qiao with him.  
  
Zhou Yu: "XIAO QIAO!!!"  
  
Tears began to pour down his face as he ran to the ledge, he heard her scream and then the next minute the screaming stopped. When Zhou Yu made it to the ledge, he looked down to the ground and there was nothing. A great evil was destroyed that day, but the bodies of Cao Cao and Xiao Qiao were never found. Zhou Yu even traveled the world after he buried his brother Sun Ce into the ground. Shu and Wu joined together and formed a newer greater empire. Throughout Zhou Yu's journey he was never able to find his beloved wife or Cao Cao. Zhou Yu spent the rest of his days in China and 5 years after the day of which he defeated Cao Cao, Zhou Yu died. He was put into a special tomb made by Zhuge Liang just for him. The tomb was then sealed off in a location only a few warriors knew. The new empire lasted for many years and some say that it still does exist till this very day, but no one knows why Zhuge Liang created that tomb. He did make it for a purpose as he wrote in his journal, it also states that only one pure of heart will find the tomb and be able to help Zhou Yu find his beloved wife and bring them together once again forever... The End... or is it...  
  
B/C: Well, looks as if I am the only one left here, but of course I am the author so I cannot be in the story. I hoped everyone enjoyed Zhou Yu's Journey and I hope you will love the next story I will be writing. Yeah it will be bizarre, but I will make it a good story. With some surprises, twist, and turns. Again I hope you all enjoyed Zhou Yu's Journey and I hope to read some good reviews for this story and the next. Till next time. 


	15. Zhang Liao Conqueror of Japan

B/C: Zhou Yu… it is time!

Zhou Yu: For another great chapter in A New Life?

B/C: No Zhou Yu… the other time…

Zhou Yu: How could someone figure that out, it was masterly planned?

B/C: Well this person did figure it out. I would also like to go out on a limb and say, yeah I know Zhen Ji's husband is Cao Pi… but since he is not a playable character… yet. I made Cao Ren be her husband. This is not however the point of this story. The point is this… Where is Zhang Liao? We will find out… in this chapter/movie…. of….. Zhou Yu's Journey!

Side Story/ Movie 1 - Zhang Liao the Conqueror of Japan

The sun slowly rises above the sea. A boat is pulling up into harbor in Japan. A walk-way was lowered and a man slowly rides down while on his horse.

Harbor Master: "Welcome to Japan, Lord Zhang Liao. How was your boat ride here?"

Zhang Liao: "It was a calm ride. When I stepped off this boat, I became a stranger to a land that is a stranger to me."

Harbor Master: "I am sure you will just complete your task and go back to China within one day Lord Zhang Liao."

Zhang Liao: "You give me too much credit. Where am I to journey to this time?"

Harbor Master: "Just up the road towards the noodle shop, there you will meet Lord Nobunaga."

Zhang Liao: "Thank you."

Zhang Liao rides slowly down the road. He finally makes it up to the noodle shop and it is being guarded heavily.

Guard#1: Halt, you have no business here!"

Zhang Liao: "I am the great Zhang Liao, step aside."

The guards pull out their weapons. The door to the noodle shop opens and a dark voice shoots out.

Dark voice: "STOP!"

The guards stop and step aside.

Dark voice: "Enter warrior."

Zhang Liao steps down from his horse and walks inside the noodle shop. Zhang Liao bows.

Zhang Liao: "It is an honor to meet you Lord Nobunaga."

Nobunaga: "An honor to meet you too Zhang Liao. However this is not a good time to get aquatinted. As we speak a huge army is gathering to the north."

Zhang Liao: "Who is leading this army?"

Nobunaga: "Shingen Takeda. Aiding him is Date Masamune, Kenshin Uesugi, and Magoichi Saika. We captured Goemon Ishikawa, Kunoichi, and Okuni."

Zhang Liao: "You want me to capture this army for you."

Nobunaga: "Just the important ones I named. Kill the rest or kill them all, that choice I will leave it to you to make!"

Zhang Liao: "Depends on in they want to die. I am off now!"

Nobunaga: "Good luck…"

Zhang Liao got up, bowed, and walked out. He got back on his horse and rode north. Time passes and Zhang Liao is still riding to the north but then old visions begin to flash through his head. Of the times Cao Cao had forced him to kill innocent people that did nothing against him. From that day Zhang Liao refused to kill for Cao Cao unless there was some solid proof. Zhang Liao then heard loud shouting from far away.

Zhang Liao: "The enemy camp must be ahead."

Zhang Liao gets off his horse and walks the horse into the forest as they continue making their way up north. Day turns into night and Zhang Liao is scouting the area around the camp.

Zhang Liao: "Quite the army they have here, but it won't be enough to stop me."

Meanwhile at the enemy camp…

Shingen: "Gentlemen, rumor has spread that there is a great warrior from China here for our heads.

Kenshin: "Nobunaga must have gotten to him first."

Magoichi: "What if he is here right now waiting to attack us at the right moment."

Date: "Then let the coward attack us."

Shingen: "You are being too cocky, but for some reason I really do not think we should worry about this new opponent."

The other generals look at him strangely. Shingen steps out of the tent and looks around.

Shingen: "I know he is here…"

Shingen points towards the woods. Zhang Liao's eyes grow wide.

Date: "Fire!"

Shingen: "No!"

Archers pull back their bows and shoot off arrows in the direction Shingen is pointing. Before the arrows reached the woods, Zhang Liao rode out on his horse straight towards Shingen and deflected every arrow.

Date: "Unbelievable…"

Magoichi: "Wow!"

Kenshin: "…"

Shingen: "Amazing…"

Zhang Liao makes it to Shingen and stops his horse right in front of him. He takes his weapon and begins to swing it and cut Shingen's neck. Shingen quickly brought his fan up to protect him, but Zhang Liao stopped his attack. The fan was just below the blade.

Shingen: "You have great spirit warrior, but why did you not kill me?

Zhang Liao: "I want to know what you are planning to do after you take over Japan."

Shingen: "We will bring great happiness to the people, but Nobunaga owns almost all of Japan. He has killed off his family, his wife, and all of his generals. As we speak he is probably killing every single one of his soldiers. He is a mad man. He and his son will be the only ones ruling China. We cannot let him do this to the great land of Japan."

Zhang Liao looks into the eyes of Shingen and his army.

Zhang Liao: "I would not let such a vial man destroy this great country. Where can I find him?"

Shingen: "A days journey south east of here. We can make it there before dawn if we leave the army behind. I rather have them protect the people than join us and possibly lose their lives."

Zhang Liao: "I agree."

Kenshin, Date, and Magoichi: "We are coming to!"

Zhang Liao: "Very well."

They all mount up on horses and ride towards Nobunaga's castle. Sometime passes and they finally make it their and see dead bodies all around.

Zhang Liao: "Such a monster, this must end tonight!"

Zhang Liao rides ahead into the castle.

Shingen: "No wait!"

As soon as Zhang Liao enters the castle, its gates close.

Shingen: "It's a trap!"

The dead bodies slowly get up.

Kenshin: "What sort of evil magic is this?"

Date: "Magic or not they are still in my way."

Magoichi: "Let's get this party rolling."

They begin to fight off the undead soldiers. Zhang Liao is quickly making his way to the top of the castle also knocking down undead soldiers. Suddenly the undead soldiers stop and fall to the ground.

Zhang Liao: "Something is not right here…"

Zhang Liao makes it to the top of the castle and Nobunaga stares down to the front of his castle.

Nobunaga: "You done well, but then of course you never knew of the trap I set for your friends.

Nobunaga points below. Shingen, Kenshin, Date, and Magoichi are all held down by the undead.

Nobunaga: "To free them you must defeat me, but even if I am defeated the world will still belong to us. For you see Cao Cao is suppose to die this very night, but my undead warriors saved a certain warrior from his doom and brought to him a book. This book will teach him spells to save Cao Cao. I am already saved, but in order for Cao Cao to be saved he must be sent into the future so that enough power can be gathered. You are too late and there is nothing you can do to stop this."

Zhang Liao jumps off his horse and draws his weapon.

Zhang Liao: "I will end this."

Nobunaga: "Go ahead and try."

Nobunaga begins to hover above the ground, he draws his weapon and it glows with a dark evil aura.

Zhang Liao: "You are not human…"

Nobunaga: "Correct… FOR I AM DEAD!"

Nobunaga's eyes turn red. Zhang Liao runs and then jumps towards Nobunaga. Nobunaga flies off to the side. Zhang Liao jumps at him again and Nobunaga flies off to the side, but Zhang Liao thrust his halberd into Nobunaga and brings Nobunaga down with him.

Nobunaga: "Maybe you did not understand the part of me saying that I am DEAD!"

Zhang Liao: "Does not mean I cannot try."

Zhang Liao starts to constantly attack Nobunaga, but he just stand there and takes each and every single blow. Meanwhile with our other warriors…

Date: "I cannot believe we got captured!"

Kenshin: "…"

Suddenly one of the undead guard's arms falls to the ground and our warriors look at that guard.

Shingen: "Did you see that?"

Then its head fell off and it hit the ground.

Magoichi: "Do you think…"

Shingen: "That these creations are powered by Nobunaga."

Kenshin: "Then if we keep fighting off these minions."

Date: "Nobunaga will not be able to use them to restore power from."

Kenshin breaks lose and freed the other warriors and they begin to attack the undead guards. Meanwhile on top of the castle…

Nobunaga: "This is getting really pointless, you will never win. Why do you even try?"

Zhang Liao: "To unify the land for the people of Japan."

Nobunaga: "You would give up your life to save people you do not even know?"

Zhang Liao: "It is what a true warrior would do!"

Suddenly loud shouting can be heard. A large army charges for the castle.

Nobunaga: "What fools, what do they hope to accomplish?"

Zhang Liao cuts Nobunaga's throat. Nobunaga's wound slowly heals.

Nobunaga: "What is going on?"

The army begins to fight off the undead guards.

Shingen and the other warriors make it to the top of the castle where Zhang Liao is fighting Nobunaga.

Shingen: "Keep fighting him. His power is weakening."

Nobunaga: "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Nobunaga pulls the rest of his power from the undead guards. He then starts to turn into a demon and grow huge demonic wings on his back.

Nobunaga: "Now face my true form."

Two horns grow on his head and his eyes glow with darkness. He charges for a final attack but is suddenly shot by Magoichi.

Nobunaga: "AHH!"

Date starts hitting him in the back with his weapons, Shingen attacks from one side, Kenshin attacks from another side, and Magoichi keeps shooting him. Nobunaga gets really angry and knocks them all away. Zhang Liao dodges the blow and cuts off one of Nobunaga's arms.

Nobunaga: "Only a scratch!"

Nobunaga tries to restore his arm but nothing happens.

Nobunaga: "This cannot be!"

Zhang Liao then cuts off Nobunaga's other arm as well as his demonic wings.

Nobunaga: "NOOOOOOO!"

Zhang Liao: "GO TO HELL!"

Zhang Liao raises his halberd into the air and slashes downward. Nobunaga gets split down the middle and his body hits the ground.

Nobunaga: "Even in defeat and in death… we will still conquer this world…"

Zhang Liao stabs his halberd down into both halves of Nobunaga's head to shut him up.

Zhang Liao: "I don't think so."

The soldiers, Shingen, Date, Kenshin, and Magoichi cheer loudly.

Shingen: "Congratulations!"

Kenshin: "Good work…"

Date: "Bah, I could have done better."

Magoichi: "Time for the party to start."

Suddenly a portal appears to the side of Nobunaga.

Zhang Liao: "What the…"

A strange warrior carrying a white fan comes through the portal and then another strange warrior with a spear steps through the portal.

Zhang Liao: "Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei… What are you doing here?"

Zhuge Liang: "I was wondering why you were not protecting Cao Cao before he died, but I realize now that what Nobunaga told you was true. At the moment you kill Nobunaga, Cao Cao was as was said saved and sent to the future. Someone else you know is also in the future and you need to help him finish this battle before it is too late."

Zhang Liao: "There is never time for rest in the past, present, or future…"

Zhuge Liang: "Zhang Liao?"

Zhang Liao: "Very well, the battle rages on!"

Zhuge Liao: "We must hurry then, time is important."

Shingen: "We will guard Japan with our lives till your return warrior."

Zhang Liao: "Though this place is not my home, I will return. Farewell."

The warriors wave goodbye to Zhang Liao. Jiang Wei steps back into the portal. Zhuge Liang waits for Zhang Liao. Zhang Liao walks up to the portal.

Zhang Liao: "Will this hurt?"

Zhuge Liang: "Not unless you want it to."

The two chuckle a little and step through the portal. The portal vanishes and the other warriors give their best wishes and hopes to the warrior from another land. Thus was the end of Zhang Liao's destiny in Japan, until he would return once his task was complete.

The End

B/C: Another great story for the books. Stay in school kids and eat your vegetables, grow all big strong and smart like your uncle Blade.

Zhou Yu: Oh my god, why did you even say that.

B/C: What?

Zhou Yu: That!

B/C: Because they should grow big and strong and smart, so that they too will make great stories like me.

Zhou Yu: Okay chuckles your fun is over for now and please only teach your children a lesson about life and all that.

B/C: I do not have children.

Zhou Yu: My point exactly!

Blade starts beating up Zhou Yu with a pillow.

B/C: Hope you all enjoyed the story. Please Read. Review, and Enjoy! Till next time…


End file.
